The Days of Us
by Lover1420
Summary: Bella is the police chief's daughter. Emmett is the new police officer in Forks and is stuck riding with the chief. Follow how the two become friends and boned. Can Bella fight her feelings and stay faithful or will she give in and just wait for what she really wants? This story is based on events that actually have and are happening in my life. M for reference to abuse and lemons.
1. The New Guy

A.N: It's been a while since I have come up with a fully new story. This story is more personal than most would think. I will say that this story is based on my relationship with my moms partner at work and I was told by a friend of mine to do a diary about my feelings and everything about him so welcome to my diary and trust when I say that I have a years worth of chapters that I have yet to write. So here it goes...

I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. AH

* * *

"So Bella I'm getting a new partner next week." Charlie said as we sat watching T.V. "Really I liked having Aro as your partner. He kind of became another dad to me. Who's the new guy your getting?" I asked looking over to him. "His name is Emmett. He and his wife Rosalie just moved to town." Charlie said and I just nodded taking in the new information. "That's nice. I hope they like this rainy little town." I said with my sarcasm dripping in my words. "You're still planning on making me dinner next week right? Remember I'm working night shifts next week." Charlie stated and I nodded. "Yeah I was thinking home made pizza one night and then maybe my stir fry but then I'll have to figure something else out for the rest of the week. I'll make sure to bring enough for this new partner too." I said. After that there was nothing else said for the night.

**A Week Later**

After school let out I dropped my best friend, Alice Cullen, off at her house before going home to start cooking my stir fry. Charlie called me and told me that Emmett wasn't allergic to anything and to make it like I always do. I of course made it and decided that I was going to take enough for all three of us.

I left the house after about an hour and stopped off at the local convent store to grab drinks for all three of us before heading off to the station. I walked in and smiled at the receptionist, Pam. "Hey Bells. Your dad and the new guy are in your dad's office. Go on back." Pam said and I nodded before handing her a bottle of water. "Figured this is better than the tap water they got here." I said and Pam laughed taking the bottle out of my hand. "You got that right girl. Thanks." she said before I walked back to my dad's office. I knocked before opening the door.

"Hey daddy." I said walking in. "Hey Bells. Emmett this is my daughter Isabella, Bells this is Emmett." Dad said motioning over to a a brown haired man. "Hey, please call me Bella I hate being called Isabella it's to formal for my taste." I said smiling as I sat the bag of to go plates on dad's desk. "Call me Em. It's nice to meet you Bella." the man said. I looked to him and saw the smile that was bright and amazing. "So I asked dad if you drank any soda and he said that he had seen you drinking Mtn. Dew so I got a bottle for you." I said taking a Mt. Dew out of the bag and handing it to Emmett. "Thanks. It's my favorite drink. My wife tells me that I should slow done because it's my addiction." Emmett laughed. I smiled before handing dad his diet coke. I pulled out my Mtn. Dew and sat it on dad's desk before pulling out the to go plates with the stir fry. I handed dad his then Emmett his before grabbing the disposable forks and passed them around.

I sat in the chair next to Emmett and we ate. I got to know Emmett and he even showed me a picture of his wife. "Sounds like you love her." I said after a while. "I do love her. She wanted to be close to her family and that's why we moved her. Her aunt is Esme Cullen do you know her?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah she's my best friend, Alice's and my boyfriend, Edward's mom." I said thinking about Edward and Alice. "You date Edward?" he asked and I nodded. "We've been together a little over a year now." I said smiling. "He's a good kid. I'm glad he has a good girl like you to keep him in line." Emmett said and I nodded. "Well I still have some homework to do. I should get home. And before you ask. Yes I know where your gun is and the bullets, I have my pepper spray on me and I will lock all the doors and check all the windows before I go to bed." I said to Charlie. "Wait you know how to shoot?" Emmett asked and Charlie and I laughed. "I grew up as the police chief's daughter. Of course I know how to shoot." I said smiling proudly. I wasn't good at many things other than cooking and school, but I was a damn good shot. "I'll have to take you with me to the range one day that I take Rose so that she can see a girl shooting." he said and I smiled even more. "I'd like that. Here let me give you my number and you can text me when you plan to do that." I said and he nodded pulling out his phone. He handed it to me and I quickly tapped my number in. I handed it to him and not long after my phone buzzed. "That way you have my number too." he said and I nodded. I gave Charlie a hug and said my goodbyes to them before heading out and going home.

When I got home I checked to make sure all the windows were locked as well as the back door. I left the front door unlocked if Alice or Edward were to come over. I sat in the living room and started my homework. About ten minutes into my homework my phone buzzed and Emmett's name flashed across my screen. I tapped in my password and opened my texts.

_Hey Bella. I'm sure your doing homework but I just wanted to say that the stir fry was amazing. I may just have to go over to your house and eat from now on hahaha – Em_

I laughed and typed out a short message back. _Oh yeah I love to cook so anytime your feel like it there will be a nice hot home cooked meal. Tell me your favorite food and I could probably make it. -Bells _I sent the text before going back to my homework. My phone buzzed a minute later but I was almost done with my homework so I didn't answer it right away I decided to finish my homework first.

After about thirty minutes of homework I was done and set my bag next to the door ready for tomorrow morning. I checked my phone and saw that I had three texts. I opened the texts and saw that I had one from Alice, Edward and Emmett.

_Edward is gonna drive to school tomorrow so I will see you in first unless you want us to stop by and pick you up. Love you. - Alice_

I tapped out a quick message telling her that I had to work tomorrow after school so I would drive. Then I opened the text from Edward.

_Hey baby I missed you today. I'll see you tomorrow at school. I love you. - Edward _

I smiled at the short text from Edward. I truly loved this guy. He is an amazing boyfriend but sometimes I wonder if he really loves me.

_I missed you too baby. I can't wait to see you at school tomorrow but I might be a little late. I have a doctor's appointment in the morning but I will see you after first. I love you too. - Bells_

I sent that message before looking at Emmett's and my smile from Edward's text got even bigger with reading Emmett's but soon faded as he talked of his wife.

_I'll have to take you up on that one day. Rose doesn't cook but there is one more thing. When me and your dad get off work you can't text me unless I text you first. Rose doesn't like when I make friends with other females... or any friends. - Emmett_

I can understand the not wanting your husband to talk to other girls. But then again shouldn't you be able to trust him and let him have his friends while you have yours?

Alright so no texts while your not at work unless you text me first. Got it. I'm sorry that she doesn't let you have friends. - Bells

I decided to go upstairs and take a quick shower before changing into my pajamas. After ten minutes I walked back downstairs and locked the front door before double checking all the windows and doors. After I did that I went back upstairs and got on the computer to check my facebook.

When my facebook opened I saw that I had a few game requests and Alice had tagged me in some pictures that we took last weekend. I found a picture of Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, Edward and I smiling around a camp fire. I set that picture as my cover picture and found one of me and Edward kissing in front of the camp fire. I set that as my profile picture before saving all of the pictures onto my lap top and setting the picture of Alice, Jasper, Edward and I as my background picture before logging off of facebook and closing my lap top.

I grabbed one of my classic novels before getting in bed and settling in for the night. My phone buzzed a few times and I knew that Alice, Edward and Emmett had texted me back. I opened Alice's first and laughed.

_Of course you have to work tomorrow is Friday. Edward said that you would be late tomorrow something about a doctor's appointment so I guess I wont see you in first. - Alice_

_ You'll see me tomorrow in first even if it is only for thirty minutes. My doctor's appointment shouldn't take too long. - Bells_

After I tapped that one out I decided to open Emmett's text before Edward's. I might as well say it but Emmett was very good looking. His brown hair and green eyes were burnt into my memory because together they were very attractive. Then there was his biceps and triceps that made my mouth water just a little.

_Yeah I don't have friend's or family here so I guess you'll be my only friend that I don't work with. I hope that's okay – Em_

_ That's fine by me. I've been in a situation similar I promise I won't tell Edward or Alice or Esme. We all need friends no matter where we go. - Bells_

I sighed feeling sad that Emmett's wife wouldn't let him have any friends. The fact that we would have to keep our friendship secret from her also made me a little upset but I understood because when I had dated Jacob black he didn't want me around Alice or any of my friends. That in itself was a big reason that I left Jacob the other reason was that Jacob would abuse me mentally and physically. Jacob was the reason that I lost my baby when I was sixteen, no one had known that I was pregnant and no one knows that I lost a baby. My phone buzzed.

_What do you mean you've been in a similar situation? - Em_

_Exactly that. I was a freshman in high school when I started dating my long time friend Jake. I wasn't allowed to see any of my friends and he abused me mentally and physically for about a year. We even lost a baby but don't tell dad please – Bells_

I tapped the message out but it took me ten minutes before I could press send. Tears were rolling down my face now. I placed my hand on my flat stomach wishing that I hadn't lost the baby. If only I had been smart enough to let someone in back then. I needed someone to understand but I knew that everyone around me wouldn't understand because I live in such a small town that no one would think any of that would happen here.

_Bella you didn't have to tell me all of that. I'm sorry that you had to go through something that bad and to do it alone. I know it doesn't help but my relationship with Rose is about the same as that. She and I have been married for two years and she is physically and mentally abusive too. I know how that feels and if you ever want to talk about it you can talk to me I promise that whatever we talk about will stay between us. - Em_

I smiled. At least now I have someone to talk too about the part of my past. I decided that it was time for me to go to bed so I got up and put my book down on my desk before shutting off my light and laying down. I put my phone on the charger before tapping out a message to Emmett.

_Thank you. Being here in this small town I had no one to really talk to. I'm gonna go to bed so I guess I will talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight Emmett. - Bells_

I set my phone on my night stand before getting comfortable in bed and fell asleep quickly. Having nightmares of Jacob but between them I had sweet dreams of the baby that I lost.

* * *

A/N: Again welcome to my new diary.


	2. Oh Lord

_ I set my phone on my night stand before getting comfortable in bed and fell asleep quickly. Having nightmares of Jacob but between them I had sweet dreams of the baby that I lost._

The week flew by normally. The only thing different this week than the last week that dad worked nights was that now Emmett was there too. I cooked dinner every night and smiled when dad showed up with breakfast for me the next morning. Now that it's the weekend Emmett, Rose, Charlie, and myself are going to go to the range and shoot some shit. "Bells are you ready?" dad called up the stairs as I was getting my shoes on. "Yup just a second!" I called as I grabbed my hat and put it on. I rushed down the stairs as quickly as a klutz can. "Let's go dad." I said seeing him standing at the front door. Charlie handed me my gun that he kept in the safe before opening the door and letting me walk out and to the cruiser.

Once Charlie was in the car we set off to the range that we had spent many daddy daughter days at. "So are you excited to meet Emmett's wife Rose?" Charlie asked and I sighed. "Not really." I said remembering all of the conversations that Emmett and I have had over the past week about his relationship with Rose. How there was a time that she would bite him so hard she drew blood. Or how he was scared to leave her because he didn't want her to hurt herself or him. I mean for crying out loud he slept on the damn couch because she would try to rape him at night. This woman was on my list to freaking beat the shit out of because who would treat a man like this when he gives her everything and works so hard that she doesn't have to? In my book this woman was bat shit crazy for doing anything to hurt the man that has been providing for her since the day they started dating.

Soon we pulled into the parking lot for the shooting range and I saw Emmett's Jeep parked. Once Charlie parked I was out of the car and grabbing my gun from the back seat. Charlie and I walked over to Emmett's jeep as he was getting out. "Hey Em. Is your pretty little wife with you?" Charlie asked as I stood behind him. "Yup. Rose come meet police chief Charlie Swan. Oh and his daughter Isabella Swan." Emmett said not looking my way. "Hello chief Swan. Isabella." a long legged blond said as she walked around the front of the jeep. "It's nice to finally meet you Rosalie. Emmett has told me so much about you. And please call me Charlie." Charlie said extending his hand out to the super model bottle blond. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well." she said smiling at Charlie. Then all of a sudden I was getting a death glare from her. "Isabella are you shooting today?" she asked and I just smiled. "I've been shooting for a while. Every daddy-daughter day which is every weekend. So yeah I'm shooting today. I even brought this for you to shoot." I said hold out my pink 40 caliber pistol. "Thanks but no thanks. Shooting is for boys." she said disgustedly. I rolled my eyes before putting the gun back in it's holster. "Alright then let's get inside and signed in." Charlie said seeing the tension.

We walked inside and quickly signed in before walking out the back to the range. Rosalie sat off to the side as Emmett, Charlie, and I started shooting. I was standing between Charlie and Emmett and nothing in the world could touch the feeling of shooting and being free at this very moment. "Em baby I'm going to go sit in the jeep for a few minutes." Rosalie said when we were in-between shooting. "Okay." Emmett said. Rosalie got up and walked out of the range and I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer.

"What's so funny Bella?" Emmett asked looking at me like I was crazy. "You are so awesome and your wife is so not into the same things as you." I said not even thinking that my dad was standing right there. "Isabella Marie Swan you will not talk about Emmett's wife like that." Charlie scolded and that was when Emmett started laughing. "Charlie it's okay. Bella is actually right. Rose and I haven't had much in common since before our wedding. I don't even remember why I married her." he said and I looked down. "Oh." was Charlie's only response. "I'm gonna go grab a drink." Charlie said before leaving the range.

"You know what Bella I like you. You honestly know more about me than Rose now." Emmett said and I smiled. "Well I'm glad that you can talk to me about anything. Just like I can talk to you about anything. Trust me when I say that you know more than my dad does about me and I've lived with him for a few years now." I said and Emmett smiled. Then all of a sudden his face went straight. "If I don't leave Rose this marriage is gonna kill me." he said and I let that sink in for a minute. "Then why haven't you left her?" I asked and Emmett's eyes were on his shoes instantly. "I'm afraid she's gonna hurt herself or me." he said looking back up to me. "Em you gotta do what you gotta do. If she tries to hurt you I'll shoot her." I said looking at my gun. Emmett laughed. "Thanks. I'm gonna try to talk to her and see if we can't work it out though." he said before grabbing his gun and going back to shoot.

After the day at the range Charlie invited Emmett and Rose over to have dinner with us which Rose didn't seem to want to do. "Em you can go I'll just drive the jeep home and I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind bringing you home." Rose said as sweetly as possible. "I don't mind Emmett if you'd like to come over." Charlie said and I could see Emmett was torn between going home with his crazy wife or coming over and eating a nice home cooked meal. "Edward will be there." I said hoping that that would get Rose to agree to come that way she doesn't have an all out war with Emmett when he gets home from our house. "Oh in that cause I'll come as well." Rose said smiling. Great now I gotta cook for this crazy bitch. At least Edward and Sue would be there so it wouldn't be to awkward. "Alright well let's get going I'm sure Sue is already at the house and waiting on Bella." Charlie said getting in his cruiser. I followed suit and we were off to the house.

When we got there sure enough Sue was there and I laughed when I saw that Edward was there. "Sue's scaring the crap out of him right now dad." I said as he parked. I got out and quickly made my way inside and saw Edward sitting on the couch with a scared expression on his face. "Hey baby." I said seeing him. He jumped up and came over to me. "Oh your cousin Rosalie and her husband Emmett, the one that works with dad, they're here for dinner too." I said kissing him quickly. "Oh great. Rosalie is bat shit crazy." he said following me into the kitchen. "We'll be playing nice Mr. Cullen or none for you for a while." I said smirking at him. It was no secret that I was sexually active and Edward obviously was on the receiving end of that. "Oh that is so mean." he said pouting. "Life's not fair babe." I said before I checked the ham that had been in the slower cooker since this morning. "Ain't that the damn truth." he said before making his way back to the living room. I could hear Rose gush on how much she had missed him and I just laughed.

While I was making home made mashed potatoes Emmett walked in. "What smells so good?" he asked and I smiled. "That would be the honey glazed ham that's in the slow cooker." I said and he laughed. "You keep feeding me this home cooking and I'm gonna have a big belly." he said and I laughed. "Nah you just keep working out and I'll keep cooking and I think that you'll be good." I said and he smiled. We made small talk as I finished cooking and that's when I realized that I had a small crush on this muscular man sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey Em do you mind setting the dining room table for me? The plates are in the cabinet next to the fridge and the silver wear in the drawer below it." I asked and of course he was more than willing to help me out.

After about ten minutes I took the ham out and sliced it as Emmett took the potatoes and veggies and put them on the table. Once I had the ham sliced I put it on a platter and took it out to the table and called everyone in to sit. "Alright so we have beer, sweet tea, water, and soda pops. What will everyone have?" I asked and of course dad, sue, and Emmett wanted beer. Rose wanted a water and Edward wanted a soda. I nodded and went back into the kitchen and grabbed everyone's drinks before returning. I sat and dad said grace over the food before we all dug in.

"So Rosalie. You and Emmett just moved here. How do you like little ol' Forks so far?" Sue asked. Rosalie smiled. "I absolutely love it. I mean I am closer to family so that helps a lot." she said beaming. I noticed Emmett had a fake smile plastered on his face. "What about you Emmett do you love it?" Sue asked and Emmett just nodded. "So how long have you and chief been together?" Emmett asked trying to change the subject. "Oh about two years." Sue answered grabbing dad's hand. "Ever since Renee, Bella's mom, took off I've been taking care of this old fool. And once Renee passed Bella moved here and she started taking care of him and that was when I realized that I had fallen in love with him through out the years so it just kind of worked out." Sue said and I smiled. I knew that my dad loved my mom but she did leave him high and dry when she decided that she wanted more for me. But I was glad that I got to spend the time with my dad that I did up until Renee died in the car accident. "Edward you never did tell me you had a girlfriend." Rosalie piped in looking at her younger cousin. "Um yeah we've been friends since we were little and when she moved here it kind of just happened." Edward said and I rolled my eyes. Yeah it happened when I asked him out.

Dinner went on with each of us asking questions and getting to know each other. Other than Rosalie. It seemed that she was avoiding me for some strange reason. After dinner Sue and I cleaned up. "Rosalie seems nice." Sue said and I laughed. "Yeah she's oh so nice." I said rolling my eyes. "Bella you need to play nice." Sue warned. "I am mama Sue. I didn't poison her." I said causing Sue to laugh. "What are Leah and Seth up to tonight? They normally would be here with me cooking." I said noticing my, well they might as well be, step siblings weren't in attendance. "Seth is with Jack and the guys problem up to no good and Leah had a date tonight." Sue said handing me a plate to dry off. "Wow who did Leah have a date with? She didn't tell me she was going on a date." I said and Sue laughed. "She went on a date with Embry tonight. That's what worries me." Sue said and I knew my eyes went huge. "Embry really? If anything happens between them Seth is gonna want to kill him. Oh lord if he were to ever get her pregnant Seth and dad would kill Embry." I said laughing. "Hey let's not get that put in my head please. It's bad enough knowing that you and Edward are having sex I don't even wanna think about Leah." Sue said and I couldn't contain myself.

After the clean up was done Sue and I joined everyone in the living room and saw that dad had a football game on. I took my seat on Edward's lap as Sue did the same with dad and we sat watching the game. Of course I couldn't help but look over to see that Rosalie was to busy on her phone. Emmett however was very into the game. "Emmy-bear can we go soon?" Rosalie asked and I held my laughter in. "Yeah we should be getting home anyway. Shane is gonna need to go outside and suri is probably hungry." Emmett said talking about his dog and cat. "Charlie thanks for having us over." Emmett said standing. Sue and dad stood up and dad shook Emmett's hand. "No problem son. It was nice to have another guy here besides Edward." Charlie said smiling. "The food was amazing Bells." Emmett said coming over and hugging me. "Edward nice to see you again." Emmett said shaking Edward's hand. "And of course it was nice to finally meet you Sue." Emmett said smiling his boyish grin at her. "It was nice to meet you all and it was great to catch up Edward." Rosalie said. Edward and I stood and Edward gave Rosalie a hug. "It was nice catching up." he said as he released her. Charlie walked them to the door before returning and taking his seat and pulling Sue to sit with him. We finished watching the game and then Edward and I walked up stairs to talk.

"What the fuck was that hug about?" Edward started as he closed my bedroom door. I knew this was coming. "It was just a hug between two friends what's the big fucking deal?" I asked sitting on my bed and trying not to raise my voice. "The big fucking deal is that you better not be trying to cheat on me with him." Edward said and I rolled my eyes. "Edward he is just a friend a really good friend." I said. "I should be enough for you. You shouldn't need to talk to someone else." he said sitting next to me. "Sometimes I need someone else to vent to other than you and Alice." I said calmly. "Why? Why can't you talk to me about everything? I'm your fucking boyfriend for crying out loud." he said. "This this right here is why I can't talk to you about everything. You don't want me to have friends even though you know you can't stop Alice. Then you get mad when I do make another friend who happens to be your cousin's freaking husband. And then you start yelling at me. I can't. I just can't fucking do this anymore. Get out. Get the fuck out of my room and out of my fucking house NOW!" I yell knowing that Sue and Charlie would hear me. "What the fuck is your problem Bella?" Edward said backing toward the door. "My problem is that my now ex-boyfriend is standing in my room unwelcomed. Since I can't have friends while I'm dating you then I'm choosing to have friends and not date you. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed. Just at the right moment Charlie opened the door and yanked Edward out of my room. "Edward you heard Bella come on now. You gotta give her time to cool off." he said as he escorted Edward out of the house.

Sue walked into my room. "What was that all about?" she asked. I proceeded to tell her and she just rolled her eyes. "Bella you did the right thing with breaking up with him. If I had known that he was the reason why you stopped talking to your friends I would have carried his sorry ass out back and beat him like a red-headed step child." she said hugging me into her side. "Thanks Sue." I said as I started to stop crying. Soon after she walked out of the room and I grabbed my phone seeing I had a text from Emmett.

_Rose jumped my shit all because I gave you a hug. - Em_

_ Tell me about it. Edward jumped my shit too. I actually broke up with him because of it and a few other little things. - Bells_

After I sent that text I went and took a shower and got ready for bed. When I came back I saw that I had three new texts. One from Alice, Edward and Emmett. I decided to read Emmett's first.

_Do I need to kick his ass? I'll do it you just say the word and his ass is grass. LOL -Em_

_ Not yet. Maybe in the future but not just yet. So how did things go with the fight with Rose? -Bells_

I opened Alice's and laughed.

_What did Edward do? He said that you broke up with him. Did you really. I want to know what happened so I can tell Edward off for you. -Alice_

_ He flipped out on me because I hugged Emmett and there were a few other things that have been leading up to this Ali. You of all people knows this. I just couldn't take it anymore. - Bells_

The last text that I really didn't want to open was from Edward but I opened it anyway.

_You can't break up with me. No one is this little fucking town wants you. So your stuck with me. -Edward._

_ You know what Edward you can kiss my ass. I could have any guy in this town if I wanted. I don't want you so if you must tell everyone that you broke up with me go for it. We are OVER and there is nothing you can fucking do about it. -Bella _

I turned on my Pandora radio before grabbing my book and getting settled into bed to read. My phone binged and I smiled. Emmett had texted me back.

_Well I'm sleeping on the couch but that isn't anything new. I wish I could be over there with you and away from this crazy bitch. Oh and tomorrow I'm going to file for a divorce and look for my own place. -Em_

_ You could come over if you need to but I don't know if dad would let you stay in my room with me. LOL and good for you. You shouldn't have to take her shit. When you find a place and I graduate I would be more than willing to be your room mate. -Bells_

I went back to reading my book when my phone binged again. This time it was Alice.

_Bella I am so sorry that my brother is an asshole. You know that even though you aren't with Edward that you are still like a sister to me. I love you! -Alice_

_ I love you too Alice and I'm glad that this split didn't ruin our friendship as for your brother being and asshole it's not your fault or your parents' fault. He's an asshole who was raised better than this. But I'm going to bed. Goodnight Alice -Bells_

Before I could put my phone back down my phone binged twice. From Edward and Emmett. I opened Emmett's first.

_I just called your dad and I'm on my way over with somethings just incase I can't find a place tomorrow he said that I could stay as long as I need too. But he said something about the only spare bed is in your room so it looks like I'll be sleeping in there with you. See you in a few. -Em_

_ I'll get the bed ready and move a few things around to give you a little bit of space. See you soon. -Bells_

My heart was pounding and then I remembered I had a text from Edward.

_We are NOT over. You can dream on girl because you are mine. And no one else will have you if I can't. -Edward_

I didn't even respond. Edward Anthony Cullen was threatening me. I do not take kindly to that and he will be in a hell of a lot of trouble when Emmett and dad find out about this. Speaking of which Charlie was knocking on my door. "Come in." I called getting up and moving over to my closet. "Hey Bells. I'm guessing Emmett texted you and told you the news that he's coming to stay for a little while." Charlie said bringing in fresh sheets for the other bed that was in my room. "Yup I'm gonna make some room for him in the closet and in the dresser. I was also gonna go get fresh sheets so thank you for bringing them in here." I said smiling on the inside. "Alright so your good with him crashing in your room then?" Charlie asked and I nodded. "I don't mind. I'm glad someone will use the bed other than Leah." I said laughing. "It's been a while since she's stayed over." Charlie stated before laughing, shaking his head and walking out of the room and downstairs.

I made some room in the closet and cleared out a few of my junk drawers before making the bed up. I walked downstairs when I heard the door bell ring. I had got to the door before Charlie so I opened it. There stood Emmett with two bags. "Come on in." I said smiling at him. He smiled back before walking in. Charlie came over and grabbed one of the bags from him. "Thanks for letting me stay here chief. It wouldn't have been good if I had stayed there." Emmett said. "It's not a problem Emmett. I mean Renee wasn't as bad as what you've told me about Rosalie but when things were getting tense between me and her I would go over to a friends house for a while. So let's go ahead and get you settled in." Charlie said before leading the way to my room upstairs. "I've been meaning to finish the other two bed rooms but I haven't gotten a chance to. So I hope that it's alright that you share a room with Bella." Charlie said as we walked into my room and dad and Emmett placed the bags on the other bed. "I don't mind at all. It's better than being over there right now. Again thank you Charlie." Emmett said shaking dad's hand. "We'll talk more in the morning but for now I'm gonna hit the sack. Good night." Charlie said before making his way out of the room.

"I made some room in the closet and the dresser for you." I said sitting on my bed. "Thanks. You didn't have to do that." he said smiling at me. "Oh I normally sleep in my boxers. If that bothers you though I have some sweatpants I can put on." Emmett said watching my reaction. "I really don't care but dad might not like that idea seeing as you are sleeping in here." I said laughing a little. "Right so sweatpants it is then." he said turning to one of his bags and pulling out a pair. He looked at me. "The bathroom is across the hall." I said and he nodded before heading to the bathroom with his sweatpants in hand.

I got settled back in my bed and turned my Pandora up a little before returning to my book. Emmett came in about five minutes later and when I looked up to him he was singing along with the song. "You like Blake Shelton?" I asked and he nodded. "Oh yeah. I do love this song the most though." he said singing along with Blake Shelton's Don't Make Me. I laughed as he swayed to the music. That was a bad idea because he quickly came over and pulled me up to dance with him. We swayed to the music singing it to each other and laughing. When the song finally ended he let me get back to my book. I saw that he had a book pulled out and that's when I noticed that he was settling in to read his book as well. "Aren't we just two peas in a pod." I joked and he looked up from his book and smiled. "Oh yeah Swan we were just made for each other." he said and did he, he just fucking winked at me. Oh lord how am I going to make it through this?

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it.


	3. The New place

_ I got settled back in my bed and turned my Pandora up a little before returning to my book. Emmett came in about five minutes later and when I looked up to him he was singing along with the song. "You like Blake Shelton?" I asked and he nodded. "Oh yeah. I do love this song the most though." he said singing along with Blake Shelton's Don't Make Me. I laughed as he swayed to the music. That was a bad idea because he quickly came over and pulled me up to dance with him. We swayed to the music singing it to each other and laughing. When the song finally ended he let me get back to my book. I saw that he had a book pulled out and that's when I noticed that he was settling in to read his book as well. "Aren't we just two peas in a pod." I joked and he looked up from his book and smiled. "Oh yeah Swan we were just made for each other." he said and did he, he just fucking winked at me. Oh lord how am I going to make it through this?_

The next morning I woke up at six and went downstairs to start making breakfast knowing that Charlie was going fishing today with Billy and old Quil. Of course that meant that Emmett and I would be here alone today but I was completely okay with that. "Morning." I heard Emmett's voice. "Morning. What are you doing up so early?" I asked as I flipped a pancake. "I'm always up around six-thirty. And normally I'm the one making breakfast. Do you want some help?" he asked walking over to the stove where I stood. "You could finish the pancakes while I start on the sausage. Oh and there is some coffee made if you want some." I said stepping away from the stove. He nodded before taking over the pancakes while I got the sausage out of the fridge and grabbed a pan to start frying it.

Emmett was smiling as he took the pan off the stove and flipped the pancake with out using a spatula. I could help but laugh as I watched him. "What have you never seen a man cook?" he asked as he put the pan back on the stove. "Nope. Since I learned how to cook I've been the one doing it. Even before my mom died." I said and he laughed. "Really Edward never cooked for you?" he asked and I shook my head. "Damn well how about this I'll cook dinner tonight." he asked and I just looked at him. "What would you be cooking?" I asked crossing my arms. "It's a secret." he whispered before returning to the pancake.

After about twenty minutes of cooking everything was done and Charlie was making his way downstairs. "Wow Bella you out did yourself this morning." he said taking his seat at the breakfast table. "Actually the round pancakes I did the weird shapes Emmett did." I said as I set a cup of coffee in front of him. I walked back over to the counter and grabbed my coffee before walking back over and taking a seat next to Emmett. "Well you both out did yourself." Charlie laughed before digging into the food.

At seven-thirty on the dot the door bell rang. I jumped up and went to answer it. There stood old Quil and Billy Black. "Tell Charlie that its time to go." Billy said before wheeling in past me. I laughed before walking behind old Quil and Billy. I stopped at the stairs and yelled up to Charlie that they were here. "Bella who is this?" Billy asked when I walked into the living room. "This is dad's new partner Emmett. He's staying here for a few weeks. Emmett this is Billy Black and old Quil. They live in La Push and have been two of dad's closest friends since they were kids. Billy here is the Quileute Indian tribe chief. Old Quil is the walking talking history book for just about any Indian tribe." I said introducing them. "It is very nice to meet you Emmett." Old Quil said from his spot standing in the door way. "You as well sir." Emmett said smiling. "Alright. Let's get going." Charlie said coming in. "I'll be home for dinner. Emmett don't let anything happen to my Bella." Charlie said before he along with his friends left the house.

"Well I was planning on going to look at some places in town. Do you wanna go with me? I could use another set of eyes and you grew up here so you know the area better." he said and I laughed. "Sure let me just go get changed." I said motioning down to my pajamas. "Alright and then maybe we could go to Port Angeles and pick up a few things including lunch." Emmett suggested and I just nodded. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed my favorite pair of blue jeans and a black tank top before going in the bathroom and changing.

After I changed I went back to my room and slipped my chucks on before heading downstairs to see Emmett had changed already too. "So do you want to take your truck or my jeep?" Emmett asked and I just shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me." I said before grabbing my key chain and pulling off the spare key to the house. "By the way you might need this since your staying here." I said handing him the key. "Thanks. So we'll take the jeep. I need to drive around a little more anyway." he said grabbing his keys and placing the new house key on his key ring. "Alright then let's get going. Do you have a list of places?" I asked as we walked to the front door. "Yup." he said holding up a piece of paper as we walked out of the house. I turned to lock the door before joining him on the walk to his jeep.

We set off toward the town of Forks. "So have you talked to her this morning?" I asked. He laughed. "Yeah she told me that she was moving in with Esme and her family and that I should keep the place we had together but we only lived there for like three weeks and I don't want to go back there. I hated the place. I mean she wanted a huge house for our dog and cat but she never wanted to have kids so I don't even understand why she wanted a four bedroom house. Oh and she told me to and I quote come get the stupid fucking cat and nasty dog. I swear I don't even remember why I married her." he said before he pulled the jeep into a drive way just on the other side of town.

When we reached the house there was another car that I recognized but couldn't put my finger on it. Then I saw Mike Newton walking out of the house as we got out of the jeep. "Mike how have you been?" I asked smiling at him. "I've been good. Mom told me that she had someone that wanted to see the place. I'm guessing this is the guy that she was telling me about. Emmett McCarty?" Mike asked Emmett as we walked up the porch. "Yup that would be me. So your Mrs. Newton's son. I'm guessing Mike. It's nice to meet you." Emmett laughed out. "Yup I'm Mike Newton nice to meet you Emmett. Well let's go ahead and take a look around." Mike said motioning to the door. Emmett motioned for me to go in first and then he followed with Mike behind him. "How many bedrooms is there?" Emmett asked. "Two and one and a half bathrooms. A finished attic and an unfinished basement. You could finish it and make it a game room or whatever." Mike said and Emmett just nodded before walking around a little more.

When we reached the kitchen that over looked the back yard Emmett smiled a little. "Pets are allowed correct?" Emmett asked looking out the window. "Yes no pet deposit or anything. Mom loves animals so she figured why make someone pay just for them to keep there fur babies." Mike laughed out. "All appliance included and this is a very nice sized kitchen. How much a month is it again?" Em asked turning back to Mike. "Four seventy-five a month and you'll have to cut the grass and keep the place decent looking on the outside." Mike said quickly. "I like it. What do you think Bells?" Emmett asked looking to me. "I think it's perfect for you and your dog and cat." I said smiling at him. "Well then can you call your mom and see when she can get the lease and everything wrote up?" Emmett asked and Mike laughed. "She gave me two copies of the lease and she signed both already all I would need is the deposit of three hundred and for you to sign everything, and then I can give you the keys as well." Mike said pointing to the counter. "Bella you mind going to grab my wallet out of the glove box I forgot it." Emmett asked and I nodded before walking out and to the jeep.

When I grabbed his wallet I laughed because he had candy stashed in the glove box too. I jumped out of the jeep and walked very carefully back into the kitchen and to the two guys. "Here you go." I said placing the wallet in Emmett's out stretched hand. "Alright all of the papers are signed and here is the three hundred. When can I start moving in?" Emmett asked as he handed Mike three crisp hundred dollar bills. "You can start today." Mike said handing Emmett the keys. "Awesome. Tell your mom thanks." Emmett said taking the keys and smiling like a fool. "Yup I will. See you around Emmett, see you at school Bella." Mike said grabbing the paperwork and walking out of the house.

"So looks like you have a place to live now." I said smiling at Emmett. "Yeah but I don't have any furniture so we gotta go to Port Angeles and pick somethings out." Emmett said as he gave me a high five. "So get that pretty little ass in the jeep and let's go shopping." Emmett said as we walked out of the house. I couldn't help but laugh at that line. We both got in the jeep and Em made his way to the interstate and headed toward Port Angeles. I was playing with the radio until Eric Church's Drink In My Hand came on. I turned it up and Emmett and I were singing at the top of our lungs.

After the hour drive to Port Angeles we finally arrived at Angeles Furniture. We walked around for a while before Emmett finally picked out a bedroom suit and a living room suit. Both suits would be delivered in a week then we went to Big Lots and he found a patio set that he really wanted while we were there and I laughed as he said that he would be having many parties with the set. Once it was decided that he was getting the patio set and he found a kitchen table and chairs that's when I took over with what else he would need for the house other than furniture. You know like everything you need to cook with and all of that good stuff.

We were standing in the isle that had towels and all the bathroom stuff when Emmett saw the towels that had letters on them. "Bella I am so getting these." he said as he placed a towel that had a B on it and another that had an E on it. "Why are you getting one that has a B on it?" I asked and he smiled at me. "So that you can use it when you come over." he stated nonchalantly. "Em these more for decoration than they are for actually use. But if you want to get a couple why don't you get two that have M on it for McCarty?" I said and he nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Then I want a few of the fluffy black towels." he said pointing out the ones he wanted. I just nodded and grabbed a couple of them before grabbing the matching wash clothes. He put the towels that had the M on them in the cart before pushing it to the next isle were we got the bath mats and shower curtain which he wanted black as well. "Do we have everything?" Emmett asked and I laughed. "Yes you've got everything you need for now. I'm sure if we missed anything we can make another trip out here." I said as he pushed one cart as I pushed another behind him.

We checked out and headed for the jeep. "Em I don't think all of this is gonna fit." I said as we started unloading the bags. "It will because the patio set and kitchen set is gonna go on top." he said pulling out some straps. I rolled my eyes but kept putting bags in the back of the jeep as he started to put the patio set box on top of the jeep and then the kitchen set. Once I had everything in the back and back seat of the jeep I helped Emmett get the straps just right around the two boxes on the top of the jeep.

Once that was done Emmett and I got in the jeep and headed to a little restaurant and ate lunch. "Thanks for coming with me today." Emmett said smiling at me. "It's not like I had much else to do today." I said causing Emmett to laugh. "Oh come on. Like all the guys in this town don't want you." he said and I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure by now Edward has told everyone a lie and no one will ever want to be with me." I said and I watched as Emmett's face turned to disgust. "Why would he want to lie to everyone about you? I mean your an amazing person." he said and I just shrugged. "I guess it's easier for him to cope with lying than it is to be the one who got dumped on his sorry ass." I said before taking a bite out of my burger. "Well if he did then I will beat the hell out of him." Emmett said. I just nodded not really wanting to talk much more about any of this.

After we finished eating and Emmett paid for lunch we headed back to Forks neither of us saying a word on the way. I was lost in my thoughts about what Edward had no doubt already spread about me. Would he have told everyone that I cheated on him? Or would he even go as far as saying I had an STD? I knew there was no limit on what Edward would tell people and it truly upset me because we had been friends for a long time and I remember how he used to treat the girls he dated after he dumped them. But I never did think that he would do the same thing to me. Would he do the same thing he did to all of the other girls he has dated?


	4. The Dinner

_After we finished eating and Emmett paid for lunch we headed back to Forks neither of us saying a word on the way. I was lost in my thoughts about what Edward had no doubt already spread about me. Would he have told everyone that I cheated on him? Or would he even go as far as saying I had an STD? I knew there was no limit on what Edward would tell people and it truly upset me because we had been friends for a long time and I remember how he used to treat the girls he dated after he dumped them. But I never did think that he would do the same thing to me. Would he do the same thing he did to all of the other girls he has dated?_

When we got back to Emmett's new place he took the kitchen and patio set inside while I grabbed the bags and took them to the kitchen. "If you want you can put that stuff where ever you want it to be." Emmett said standing in the kitchen. I only nodded since my mind was elsewhere. "Bella are you okay? I didn't mean to make you upset or anything I swear." He said and suddenly I felt his arms wrap around me. "It's nothing you did. I just started thinking about how Edward would treat the girls he dated after they had broken up and I'm wondering how he is going to treat me. I guess I know the answer though with the texts he's been sending me." I said not even thinking. "What kind of texts?" Emmett asked but I didn't answer. After a minute Emmett spun me around and looked into my eyes. "Bella what kind of texts has he been sending you? Tell me." Emmett said sternly and with tears in my eyes I pulled out my phone and pulled up Edward's texts before showing Emmett.

It took him less than five minutes before he was fuming. "I'm going to kill him. What the fuck does he think he's doing? And to tell you that no one will want you is total bullshit." Emmett started yelling as he paced back and forth with my phone still in his hand. "Emmett I am choosing to ignore his texts but I do know what he used to do and if he is going to do the same thing this time then no guy in this small town will ever even think about talking to me." I said frustrated. "Bella that is so not true because I…" before he could finish his train of thought my phone rang. He quickly handed it to me before going out into the back yard. "Hey." I answered seeing as I knew that it was Alice. "Bella he. Edward's done it again. I am so sorry." She said and I couldn't control my anger any longer. "Is he at home right now?" I asked sharply. "He is but please Bella don't do anything stupid." She said quickly trying to calm me down. "No Alice he will not get away with all of this. He has pissed me off and fucked with the wrong girl. I will be over there in a few. And I hope your parents are there as well so that they can hear what I have to say to him." I said before hanging up quickly.

I walked outside and saw Emmett just walking around. "Hey Em! I'm making a house call. Might need some back up!" I called and that grabbed his attention. He quickly jogged my way and through the house and back out to the jeep. Once I had closed the doors and got to the jeep Emmett threw it in reverse and quickly made his way out of the drive. "Do you know how to get there?" I asked and Emmett just nodded keeping his eyes on the road and gripping the steering wheel tightly.

When finally made it to the outskirts of town and found the Cullen driveway with ease. "You're calling all the shots here Bella 'cause if you let me loose I'm going to fucking kill him." Emmett said as we made our way down the twisting driveway. "Emmett I just need you to stand behind me and if things get to out of hand then I will tell you to do something." I said once the house came into view. I saw Rosalie sitting on the front porch and Alice was waiting for as at the door. Emmett parked in front of the garage. We both jumped out and started making our way to the front porch.

Rosalie perked up seeing Emmett then she was pissed when she saw me. "Oh so she's the reason you left me. You are such a littlehome wrecker." Rosalie said to me and Emmett. I just ignored her and walked to Alice. "Where is he?" I asked sternly. "In his room. Mom and dad are in the living room. I think it's best if I go get him to come to the living room." She said letting us into the house. "Yeah you do that." I said coldly. I walked into the living room and sighed when I saw Esme and Carlisle there. "Bella sweetheart how are you?" Esme asked as she came to hug me. "I'm not so good. And I want to go ahead and apologize for what is about to happen between me and Edward." I said and she was taken aback. "Are you here to break up with him Bella?" Carlisle asked walking up behind his wife. "No I broke up with him the other day. Ever since then he has been some very unwelcomed and unbecoming text messages to me and the last one he sent me just made me pissed off." I said. Esme seemed shocked. "You mean that the two of you have been split up for days and he didn't want to tell us?" she said and I nodded. "But according to the texts that he continues to send me state that I am not allowed to be with anyone else but him." I said.

The room was quiet for a few minutes before Alice and Edward came into the room. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen you explain to me right now why you didn't tell me that Bella had broken up with you?" Esme was the first to break the silence. "Because she didn't we are still together and what in the hell is Emmett doing here?" Edward said coming toward me. Emmett moved in front of me but didn't say a word. "He's here because he saw the texts that you have sent me nonstop. And we broke up at the dinner when you flipped out because I gave my friend a freaking hug. Now I'm more so here to say that if you do not stop texting or calling me I will file harassment charges. And I swear to you if you ever treat me like you did your other exs and start rumors about me I will come back here. Understood?" I said stepping around Emmett. "Don't you dare threaten me you little bitch!" Edward yelled coming toward me Emmett pushed me back behind him as well as Alice who had been standing beside me. "Look Eddie you don't want to do that." Emmett said sternly. "Oh yeah and you just show up here with her when you know that your wife is here grieving over the fact that you left her. You and that little bitch have done enough for this family and I think it's time you know." Edward started in on Emmett. That's when I saw that Rosalie was standing right next to him and she was fuming. "Edward you better watch your language." Esme said harshly. "No because these two are fucking and she ruined Rose's marriage and Emmett ruined my relationship with Bella. I'm tired of it." Edward said coming toward Emmett like he was going to fight.

Emmett moved quickly and restrained Edward. "Bella." Emmett said looking to me from where he had Edward on the floor. "Talk no hit." I said and he nodded. "Edward one I think you should respect your mother better than that, she told you to watch your language so I think that would be best. Two Bella and I are friends and we have not slept together nor do we plan on it. Three my reasoning for leaving Rose has nothing to do with you or Bella. And lastly I know why Bella broke up with you and I know that I had nothing to do with it, it was all you and your messed up way of treating Bella." Emmett stated calmly. I looked at Rosalie and she started making her way toward me. "You've done this!" she screamed before trying to get her hands around my neck. Of course me being a police officer's daughter I know how to defend myself and to restrain someone. "Rosalie I didn't do any of this it was you and your cousin." I said holding her by her arms against the wall.

"Alright that is enough. Edward tell me what the hell you did to Bella? And Rosalie I am not getting involved with your mess so I suggest you go somewhere else and away from Emmett. Alice up to your room please and Emmett can we have a moment I promise that nothing will happen to Isabella while I am in this room." Carlisle said and everyone nodded I let Rosalie go and she huffed before going out the back door. Alice went up the stairs and Emmett went out the front door. I sat on the couch and Esme sat next to me. "Now Edward Anthony!" Carlisle said and this was the first time I had ever heard him raise his voice. "Dad I didn't do anything. She broke up with me and that's it. I don't think she should be allowed back in this house." Edward started from his spot on the couch across from me. Esme stood up. "You do not get to say who can be in this house and who can't. When you get your own place then you can control who goes there and who doesn't." she said sternly. "Edward give me your phone and keys." Carlisle said holding his hand out to Edward. "Bella dear can I see the text messages that Edward was sending you?" Esme asked and I nodded pulling my phone from my pocket and pulling up the messages before handing her my phone.

Carlisle and Esme quietly read through the messages before turning to look at Edward. "The only places you are going for a few months is to school. Actually I think your mother and I need to revisit sending you to military school. The only reason we didn't a few years ago is because you were with Bella and your behavior changed for the better but now that you are back to the old Edward I think it's time to send you." Carlisle said handing me back my phone. "Thank you Bella for bringing this to our attention, let me walk you out." Esme said and I nodded before getting up and following her to the foyer. "Alice! Bella is about to leave!" she called up the stairs and only a few seconds later Alice was bounding down the stairs. "Bye Ali. I'll text you later okay?" I said hugging her she nodded. "You better text me later." She said pulling away causing me to laugh. "I love you Ali." I said smiling. "Love you to Belly." Alice said. I turned and hugged Esme. "I'm sorry about tonight Esme. I really was just going to ignore it but I just couldn't anymore." I told her and she just nodded. "You are always welcome here you know that Carlisle and I will always see you as another daughter." She said kissing my cheek. "I love you too Esme. You and Carlisle both." I said and she smiled. I smiled at her and Alice before leaving through the door.

When I finally got to the jeep Emmett was leaning against it. "That could have gone better." I said and he laughed. "Could have gone worse. But now we need to go to the grocery store and back to your place so that I can make that dinner that I promised you." He said opening my door and helping me in. I smiled and thanked him before he shut the door. When I watched him walk around the front of the jeep I couldn't help but see that Rosalie was watching us from the corner of the house. Emmett got in and I looked at him. "Rosalie is watching us." I said tilting my head toward the house. He looked and smiled. "Well at least now she has no doubt that I was cheating on her." He said sarcastically before starting the jeep and backing around to drive out of the driveway.

We stopped by the grocery store on the way back to the house and Emmett pushed the cart and grabbed whatever he needed, I had told him that I could push the cart but he said that and I quote "just walk beside me and look as gorgeous as you truly are." I had to laugh at him and roll my eyes. Of course he wouldn't let me argue with him and soon we were on the way home.

"Can I at least sit in the kitchen while you cook?" I asked as he took all of the bags from the grocery store in. "As long as you sit on the counter and watch while sipping a soda." He said and I smiled. "I think I can do that." I told him. My phone started playing Charlie's ringtone for his cell. I quickly answered. "Hey dad how's the fishing?" I asked when I answered. "Good, really good. Look Billy and old Quil want to spend the night at the cabin and fish until noon tomorrow. Will you be alright with staying alone with Emmett tonight?" he asked and I looked to the kitchen where Emmett was standing in the doorway. "Yeah I think we will be fine. You can actually enjoy yourself without having to worry about me. It'll be the first time since before I was born." I said and heard Billy and old Quil laugh in the back ground. "She's right Charlie now get off the damn phone and fish!" I heard Billy call causing me to laugh. "You go ahead dad. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." I said before hanging up.

"So chief isn't going to be home tonight? I was really hoping he would so he could try my secret dish." Emmett said and I laughed. "Nope just you and me tonight mister." I said going into the kitchen with him right behind me. I grabbed a soda out of the fridge before jumping up on the counter top, just like he said I could do while he was cooking. I winked at him and he smiled. "Now I could so get used to seeing this." He said before getting down to business and preparing the food that he was going to serve for dinner. I had turned on the radio that was behind me and Emmett and I started singing along and laughing. Not even an hour later dinner was done and Emmett had set our plates on the table before grabbing himself a beer and another soda for me. He sat them done on the kitchen table before coming over to me. "Alright beautiful now it is time for you to see that a man can cook and you defiantly deserve a man to cook for you." He said smiling at me before grabbing me around the waist and helping me off of the counter. I walked over to the table and he pulled out my chair before taking his own seat. "Why thank you sir. You know if I didn't know any better this was a date." I said smiling at him over the candle that he had lit and set on the table. "Well Ms. Swan if this is a date then don't tell the chief." Emmett said making me laugh.

We ate the country steak and potatos that Emmett had made and I must say that if I could have him cook for me every day then I think I would be alright. "Em this is amazing." I said when I was half way done eating. "Why thank you Bells." He said smiling at me. And I swear my heart skipped a beat when he smiled, those damn dimples and those beautiful blue eyes could send me over the edge into the abyss. "You know you're pretty damn amazing Emmett. Rosalie screwed up when she lost you." I said not even thinking about it. I quickly covered my mouth and felt the blood rush to my face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." I said and he smiled more at me. "Bella I like you too." He said and in that moment my heart didn't just skip one beat no it felt like it skipped right on in to next week.


	5. Borrowing the Jeep

_We ate the country steak and potatos that Emmett had made and I must say that if I could have him cook for me every day then I think I would be alright. "Em this is amazing." I said when I was half way done eating. "Why thank you Bells." He said smiling at me. And I swear my heart skipped a beat when he smiled, those damn dimples and those beautiful blue eyes could send me over the edge into the abyss. "You know you're pretty damn amazing Emmett. Rosalie screwed up when she lost you." I said not even thinking about it. I quickly covered my mouth and felt the blood rush to my face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." I said and he smiled more at me. "Bella I like you too." He said and in that moment my heart didn't just skip one beat no it felt like it skipped right on in to next week. _

The next few weeks were pretty awesome. Emmett moved into his new place and let me decorate and he would even cook for me when he would work nights and he would bring it to the station where dad and I would be waiting. Of course I still cooked too so Emmett and I would make a plan of who was cooking and when. But now they are back on days so I would take them lunch if I wasn't in school and if I was then Emmett would bring me lunch, much to Edward's displeasure.

Speaking of Edward he was finishing what was left of this semester here and then in January he would be shipped off to a military academy somewhere on the other side of the country. Carlisle had told me when I went to do my volunteer hours at the hospital. They hadn't sent him the last few years because his behavior had changed when he started dating me. Apparently because of what he had been doing to the girls he dated was enough for them to send him and since they didn't think he would do it to me they hadn't but now that he had started treating women like he did before they knew it was time to send him. However there was a restraining order filed against him. He could not come within a hundred feet of me. So during lunch he sat in the principal's office only after he got his lunch, so he always saw Emmett waiting for me with a to-go plate full of food for me and for Alice.

Luckily today is the last day of school before thanksgiving. Alice and I made our way to the lunch room. "So I haven't said anything in weeks but are you and Emmett dating?" Alice asked as we rounded the corner to see Charlie's cruiser and Emmett leaning against it. "No we aren't dating Alice. We're just really good friends." I said as we made our way over to Emmett. "Hey Ali-cat, so today I have salads with grilled chicken chunks and ranch dressing on the side." Emmett said handing us the plates. "Thanks." Alice said before she waltzed over to our normal table. "So Alice asked if I was dating you." I said taking my plate from his hands. "Well if we were then this is the best damn relationship I've ever had." Emmett said and I laughed. "Mine too. So you are coming over for thanksgiving right?" I asked giving him a serious look. Charlie got out of the cruiser at this. "I don't want to impose Bella." Emmett said and Charlie and I busted out laughing. "Emmett you won't be imposing. It's just going to be me Bella, Sue, Seth, and Leah. Seth and me could use another guy at the table." Charlie said and Emmett nodded. "Alright but I want to help cook." I laughed at this. "Good luck you need to talk to Sue about that one. Thanksgiving and Christmas is her favorite time to cook." I said and he just sighed. "Chief please tell Sue that I want to cook something." Emmett said and Charlie just smiled. "Bring a pie." Was all Charlie said before hugging me and getting back into the car. "Text me later and we can talk about this relationship." Emmett said winking at me. I nodded before standing on my tip toes and kissing his cheek. "I'll see you later." I said before walking over to join Alice at our table.

The rest of the day went on normally. Girls were whispering about the hot guy that I kissed in the parking lot which made me smile. Maybe something would become of me and Emmett but of course then dad wouldn't want Emmett to be his partner and probably wouldn't leave us alone ever again. None if it would matter as long as we were happy, at least I'd hope Em would think the same way. The final bell rang ending the day. Alice met me at my locker. "So I know you can't come over to the house but maybe we could go out somewhere and just hang out? We haven't done that in ages." Alice said and I laughed, "Well this afternoon the only place you will be able to hang out with me is at Newton's Outfitters." I said and she sighed. "Maybe this weekend then." She said and I smiled. "Gotta make money to hopefully get my other baby running. You know Jake wants to fix it at no charge but I can't just let him foot the whole bill I mean my '66 Mustang cost a lot for it not even running and the parts are crazy expensive." I said shutting my locker. Alice just smiled. She and I had bets on who would get a muscle car and I got mine first even though it wasn't running. Now we are betting on who gets theirs running first, she has a '67 Impala. "Tell me about it dad isn't going to pay much more for my baby either." She said as we started walking out to the parking lot.

Normally my truck would be right next to Alice's Voklswagen Beetle but today dad took my truck to get it serviced so I either had to have Alice take me to work or have him pick me up. I choose to have him pick me up when Alice said that she was riding with Edward. So when we walked out and I saw that Emmett was waiting on me in his Jeep Alice automatically started smiling at me. "Shut up Alice. No we are not dating. My truck is in the shop and apparently Charlie sent Emmett to pick me up." I said and she laughed. "Whatever you say. See you later." She said hugging me before walking over to Edward's car. I just shook my head before walking to Emmett's jeep.

I quickly jumped in the front seat and we took off. "So you're gonna drop me off at the station and then you can take my jeep to work. I talked to your dad and apparently your truck needed some work so I offered to let you use my jeep until your truck is out of the shop." Emmett said as he drove. "Okay. I want to ask you something and I'm a bit embarrassed." I said and he glanced at me before his eyes were back on the road. "Tell me what it is Bella there is no need to be embarrassed around me." He said and I took a deep breath. "Are we dating?" I asked quickly. "Bella if you want to say that the private dinner's we've had and me and you going to the gun range without your dad dating then yeah. I mean I like you, I like you a lot more than a friend but we've got one thing that might stop that." He said as he stopped at the only light in town. "And what's that Emmett?" I asked in a small voice. "How old are you?" he asked and I laughed. "You know that's one thing that we don't know about each other. I'm eighteen about to be nineteen in September." I said and I heard Emmett let a sigh of relief out. "I'm twenty-two. Just had my birthday a week before the move. Okay so that's not what's going to stop us but what about Charlie?" he asked as the light changed to green. "I think Charlie would rather me happy with someone he knows and trusts then someone he doesn't know." I said smiling. "Well then if you want to define us then I guess we are dating. And you will be the first woman to drive my jeep ever." He said as he turned into the parking lot of the police station. "That makes me feel special. So are you going to tell Charlie or wait until we are able to do it together?" I asked as he parked. "Let's do it on a day off. So that if things get bad we have a place to hide." He said getting out. He came around and helped me out of the passenger seat.

We walked inside and back to dad's office. "Hey Bells. I'm sorry about your truck. You were right about it needing some work. Jake has it and he is going to hopefully have it fixed two days after Thanksgiving. Emmett offered to let you use his jeep until you get it back so if it's okay with him you could stay over there that way he still has quick access to his jeep." Charlie said and I looked to Emmett. "That's up to her Charlie I don't mind either way." Emmett said before he winked at me and I rolled my eyes. "We'll see but I need to get to work. I still have to pay for my baby." I said before giving Charlie a hug and then Emmett. "I'll see you guys later. And I'm closing up tonight so if you want to stop by like normal dad that's fine." I said before leaving.

When I got to Newton's I saw Mrs. Newton getting ready to leave. As soon as she saw me though she waited. "Bella you're check is under the cash register and Mike is already stocking." Mrs. Newton said and I nodded. "Thank you Mrs. Newton. I really appreciate it." I said before locking up the jeep and going into the store. "Hey Mike." I said seeing him stocking the display in the front. "Hey Bells. Mom put your check under the..." before he could finish I had pulled it out. "She told me right before she left." I said and he looked out the window. "Who's jeep?" he asked and I smiled. "A friend's my truck is in the shop." I said and he nodded before going back to his work. I decided since it was going to probably be a slow day to go ahead and get some cleaning done and help finish stocking since the store would be closed for two days and then open at midnight on Black Friday.

Around eight o'clock Mike left. I was cleaning up the back room when the bell rang. I came out and smiled when I saw Emmett. "What can I do for you sir?" I asked when I walked up to him while he was looking at the camping equipment. "Yes ma'am I was thinking about taking my girlfriend camping this weekend after Thanksgiving dinner with her dad. I wanted to get a few things to make it a little more comfortable for her." He said and I laughed. "I hate to break it to you but your girlfriend doesn't have enough coordination to go camping plus she has to work this weekend." I said and he sighed. "Dang it I was hoping for some alone time." He said and I smiled. "She could just stay with you during the holiday." He smiled back before pulling me into a hug. "Charlie dropped me off as a protective detail. He won't be getting off until about ten so when you close up we have to stop by and drop off my radio." Emmett said and I nodded. "No problem there. I was just cleaning up the back if you want to keep looking around. And the only way I will go camping is if it is in the back yard. I can't hike because I am such a klutz." I said and he nodded. "Maybe one day we will camp out in the back yard." He said as we walked up to the counter. "Do you think Mrs. Newton would mind me coming around the counter?" he asked and I nodded. "She and Mr. Newton are very strict about that. Sorry." I said and he brushed it off. "I completely understand. That's fine. Just go about like I'm not even here." He said and I smiled.

I finished up in the back room before looking at the clock. It was only nine o'clock. Newton's didn't close until nine thirty. When I walked back up to the front counter I laughed when I saw Emmett pushing a cart full of stuff toward the register. "Did you find everything you were looking for sir?" I asked and he smiled. "I sure did. Now I just need to check out and get everything in the jeep before you get off work." Emmett said putting everything beside the register. I shook my head but rang him up. "Eighty-five dollars and twenty cent." I said and he nodded pulling out his wallet.

Once Emmett had paid and everything was bagged up he put everything in the cart again. "You might want your keys if you plan on getting in the jeep." I said smiling at him. "Please." He said holding his hand out toward me. I handed him his keys and he turned around and walked out. I whipped down the counter top before cashing out the register. I took the cash from the register to the safe and jumped when I heard the door open and close. I turned around and slapped Emmett's arm, well I thought that it was Emmett. "What the hell are you doing here Edward and where is Emmett?"


	6. Gun shots

_Once Emmett had paid and everything was bagged up he put everything in the cart again. "You might want your keys if you plan on getting in the jeep." I said smiling at him. "Please." He said holding his hand out toward me. I handed him his keys and he turned around and walked out. I whipped down the counter top before cashing out the register. I took the cash from the register to the safe and jumped when I heard the door open and close. I turned around and slapped Emmett's arm, well I thought that it was Emmett. "What the hell are you doing here Edward and where is Emmett?"_

Edward came towards me and had a wicked smile on his face. "I am here because if I can't have you then no one can." He said and that's when I saw that he had a gun in his hand. He quickly pointed it at me and took his shot. I fell and hit my head on the hard concrete floor. I had pain in my right shoulder and in my head but I was still breathing. I heard Emmett come running in and took Edward down. "Bella stay with me beautiful!" I heard him call from the other side of the counter. I wanted to tell him I was okay but no words would come out all I could do was groan from the pain. Everything went black only a few seconds later.

**EMMETT'S POV**

I was putting all of the stuff I had just bought into the back of the jeep when I heard the gun shot. I quickly ran in and saw Edward making his way around the counter. My police instinct kicked in and I took him to the ground. "Bella stay with me beautiful!" I called over to Bella who I couldn't see. I knew she was on the other side of the counter and I assumed that she had gotten shot. I heard her groan as I pulled my handcuffs off my belt. Thank God I was still in uniform. I called 911 for an ambulance and for a cop other than Charlie to come here. "Edward you are in so much trouble." I said as I sat him up. "Oh whatever. She's going to die anyway so you might as well face it. You're going to have to go back to Rosalie. I didn't just do this for me I did it for Rose and hopefully my family will go back to the way they were before you and Bella started your affair." He grumbled out and I just rolled my eyes. Although I was worried about Bella I couldn't go and check on her and risk Edward running.

Only five minutes later Aro came in with and took Edward off of my hands and said that he would meet me and Bella at the hospital and get the statements. "Emmett you need to call Mrs. Newton and let her know what happened and that she needs to get here right away." Aro said as we stood Edward up. "I'm going to check on Bella first and can you call Charlie and let him know what happened and to just meet us at the hospital?" I asked and he nodded before hauling Edward out of the store. Shortly after the ambulance arrived. "Sir do you know what happened?" asked a brunette that had come in with the ambulance. "I was loading my jeep with the things I had just precused and I heard the gun go off. I rushed in here and was not able to see Bella but I saw the shooter and he had his gun in his hands so I took him down. For fear of him running off I wasn't able to get to Bella until my co-worker got here to take the shooter. She was groaning when I took the shooter down but then she got very quiet." I told the EMT as I helped get Bella on the backboard and out to the ambulance. "Do you have any ties to the patient?" she asked as her partner got in to start IV's. "She's police chief Charlie Swan's daughter Isabella and she's also my girlfriend." I said and the EMT nodded. "Alright I am assuming that you have contacted chief Swan?" I nodded. "Alright well thank you for the information but I need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible." She said and I nodded before walking to my jeep.

I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Mrs. Newton's number and she answered instantly. "How can I help you Emmett?" she asked smoothly. "Mrs. Newton Bella has been shot. The cops are here and are doing a report. I think it would be best if you got here as soon as you could." I said quickly. "Oh my God. I am on my way right now. Are you still there?" she asked and I sighed. "Yes ma'am I will stay here until you get here but then I really need to get to Bella." I said and she stated that she understood. We hung up and I walked over to another of the officers and started to give him my statement even though I knew Aro would want it again at the hospital.

Not even ten minutes later Mrs. Newton was pulling in. "This is the store owner and she, I'm sure, will help in any way she can." I told the officer and he nodded. I started walking over to Mrs. Newton and she ran up to me with Mike right behind her. "Have you heard anything on Bella yet?" she asked and I shook my head. "No. I was here waiting on Bella to get off because she was using my Jeep since her truck was in the shop and I bought some camping gear and came out to load it up when I heard gun shots. I ran in and took the shooter down but Bella and gotten shot. I will call or text you when I know more okay?" I asked and she nodded. Mike looked very pissed off. "Who shot her?" he asked and I sighed. "Mike I can't tell you that. When she comes around if she wants to tell then she will." I said and with that I jumped in my jeep and rushed to Forks hospital.

When I finally parked and found Charlie he was in the waiting room. "Charlie I am so sorry. I should have been inside with her. This is all my fault." I said and he shook his head with tears in his eyes. "She's in surgery first of all. And second of all Edward would have done it no matter what. You were there in time to keep him from finishing what he started." Charlie said and I nodded. "Charlie still if I had been inside with her instead of loading my jeep up with stuff I had bought. I could have waited and if I had she wouldn't be in the hospital right now. I could have jumped in front of her if he still tried to shot her. Maybe me being inside would have scared him off." I said with tears in my eyes that were already flowing down my face. "Emmett I want an honest answer. Are you and Bella dating?" Charlie asked and I looked at him with shock. "Sir we had just talked about it today. We had planned on telling you tomorrow." I said and he just laughed. "Drop the sir crap Emmett. I could think of plenty of other guys that she could date that are way worse than you. You know that you better treat or right or you won't just be answering to her but to me too." He said. His smile soon dropped when Carlisle walked up to us.

"Charlie she is in recovery right now but she might need physical therapy depending on how she heals." He said and I quickly stood up needing to vent. "You know if your son had just listened to her when she told him to leave her alone Charlie wouldn't be sitting here worried out of his mind? I wouldn't be here worried about her either. Carlisle this is just as much your fault as it is Edward's and I hope you know that." I said before Charlie pulled me back. "Carlisle it is true and when Bella is feeling up to it there will be plenty of charges against him along with the attempted murder." Charlie said. Carlisle just nodded. "If you'd like I will have a nurse take you up to the recovery waiting room." He said. He wasn't even going to defend his own son. Damn. Charlie agreed to have a nurse take us up to another waiting room until Bella was in her own room so that we could see her.

About an hour later Alice came rushing in with a tall Indian looking guy and a girl that was rather pale and could possibly pass for Bella's sister, as well as a slim guy with a cowboy hat. "Charlie what happened? Mom called me and I was in Port Angeles with Bree, Jacob and Jasper. We rushed right here when she told us that Bella was in the hospital." Alice rushed. "Alice she was shot. Edward did it and he is sitting in jail right now. She will be alright Carlisle said that she will pull through and right now she is in recovery." Charlie said and looked to the other three. "Emmett have you met Jacob and Bree?" Charlie asked and I shook my head. "Well the tall Indian is Jacob, he and Bella have been best friend's since they were in diapers. You met his dad, Billy, the day I went fishing. Then there is Bree, she and Bella became friend's quickly because when Bella finally moved home for good Bree had just moved here too." Charlie said introducing them. "And this is Jasper, my boyfriend. Jasper this is Emmett." Alice said pulling the one with the cowboy hat over to her. There was a round of 'nice to meet you's' before Sue came in with a girl and boy right behind her. "Emmett this is Leah and Seth, Sue's children." Charlie said before pulling Sue to him.

We all sat and talked for a while before a nurse came and told us that Bella was in her own room and for now could only have two people visit at a time. "Emmett come on we will go first."Charlie said and I nodded following him. We reached a room and I decided to write the room number down. When I walked in I was breathless. Bella was lying in the bed looking broken. "Hey." She groggily said. "Bella I am so sorry." I said as I reached her bedside. "Em I'm okay." She said looking up to me. "You know there are a lot of people wanting to see you." Charlie said trying to break the tension. "Awesome let everyone see me right out of surgery." Bella tried to laugh. "You look beautiful no matter what Bella." I said and she looked at me shocked. "Oh yeah by the way your dad knows." I said laughing a little. "How?" she asked looking at him and he shrugged. "I just guessed and asked Emmett. You know he's smart not to lie to me." He said and she smiled. "Well at least I don't have to worry about that." She huffed before looking at a cup on her right side. I grabbed it and helped her take a sip. "Thank you." She said after.

Charlie and I stayed for a few more minutes before we left to let others in to see her. "Chief why don't you and Sue go on home and get some rest. I will stay with her and not let anyone other than her doctor and nurse come into her room." I told him when I saw that it was almost one in the morning. Alice, Jacob, Bree, and Jasper had left shortly after they had went in to see Bella. Leah and Seth were sitting with her right now but I knew that they were tired too. "If we go we will be back in the morning." Sue said giving me the mama bear look. "Yes ma'am but I'm just thinking of y'all." I told her and they agreed. They walked back to Bella's room to say goodnight and to get Seth and Leah.

Once they had left I made my way to Bella's room and she was looking pretty tired too. "You go on to sleep Bella. Everyone else has gone home to get some rest." I said pulling the chair closer to her bed. She nodded before holding her good arm out. I took her hand in mine and kissed it before settling back in the chair and going to sleep myself.

The next week and a half were spent like this. Once Charlie would get there in the morning I would run home take a shower and change then come right back. The hospital finally did allow everyone to be in the room with her at once. The doctor had come in and informed Bella, Charlie, and I that once Bella had healed from the surgery she was indeed going to need some physical therapy to get her muscles in her right arm strong again. At night after Bella had told everyone to go home and get some sleep she and I would stay up and talk and watch some TV before she would go to sleep.


	7. The start of a long recovery

_The next week and a half were spent like this. Once Charlie would get there in the morning I would run home take a shower and change then come right back. The hospital finally did allow everyone to be in the room with her at once. The doctor had come in and informed Bella, Charlie, and I that once Bella had healed from the surgery she was indeed going to need some physical therapy to get her muscles in her right arm strong again. At night after Bella had told everyone to go home and get some sleep she and I would stay up and talk and watch some TV before she would go to sleep._

After a few weeks of being in the hospital Bella was released from the hospital. Charlie said that I could take her back to my house and he gave me a few more days off to help Bella. Sue of course would take over when I had to go back to work. "So we finally get some time alone." Bella joked as we sat on the couch the night she came home. "Yeah well this will give you a little more time to heal. Maybe next week you will be back to doing some of the things you are used to doing. Now I'm not saying that you can do all of it but maybe some of it." I told her. I had Bella's legs in my lap and was rubbing up and down her smooth skin. "Yeah and with you, Sue, and dad, I probably won't be allowed to do much of anything until I'm completely cleared by Carlisle." She joked but I looked her dead in the eye with a serious look. "You bet your ass." I said seriously. Of course with her I couldn't be serious for too long and soon I was smiling. "You know I'm joking. Well about me not letting you do anything. But I am not letting you do too much because you did lose a lot of blood and Carlisle said it would be a while before you can do any lifting and that it would be a good idea to rest as much as you can." I finally said and she smiled. "So let me guess you're gonna just take care of me until then right?" she asked nudging me and I laughed. "If that's what it takes to make sure you get better quicker then yes. Oh and I talked to Mrs. Newton and she said that until you are cleared by your doctor that you can either help her in the office or she can give you some time off. I told her that it was up to you but that you would defiantly need at least another week off and she said that that was fine and for you to call her when you want to talk about you working." I told her and she nodded. "Thanks." She said before turning her attention back to the television.

My eyes stayed on her as she watched one of her favorite T.V shows. The way the light off the television played on her skin and the way she smiled at the parts that she liked made her look even more beautiful. Her laugh filled the room and I swear I never want her to stop laughing, it's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. Looking at her made me think of how many years I had wasted with Rosalie, but then again if I hadn't married Rose I wouldn't have moved to Forks. If it wasn't for Rosalie I would have still been in California and I would have never met this beautiful woman before me and meeting Bella has changed my life in more ways than just one. I left my wife who only wanted to control me, I can act goofy again and not feel so bad about it, and because of Bella I see that not all women are like Rosalie, there are actually women who have been treated worse than I can ever imagine but they bounce back and are wonderful for a broken man like me.

Later that night I was helping Bella into my bed. "Emmett you do know that even though I was shot I can still walk right?" she asked when I lifted her in my arms to walk her to the bedroom. I laughed and looked down at her. "I know you can walk Isabella but I thought that this would be the best, fastest, and easiest way to get you in bed." I said and she smiled. "That sounded so wrong Em." She said laughing and I rolled my eyes. "Get your head out of the gutter Swan." I laughed out and caused her to laugh even more. When I finally got her in my room I sat her on the bed and put her bag next to her. "Can you change on your own? I mean I know at the hospital Sue was in the room with you and I don't know if she helped you change." I said awkwardly. "Em I'm in my sweat pants and tank top I think I can sleep in these for tonight. But tomorrow I'm either going to need Alice, Leah, or Sue's help to shower or bathe period." She said leaning back and wincing slightly. "Alright well let me grab your meds and a bottle of water." I said before making my way out of her room.

When I came back she was lying under the blankets with her back propped up against the head board. "Here you go." I said handing her the medicine and bottle of water. "Thank you." She said taking them. "So if I'm sleeping in your bed then where are you going to sleep?" she asked after she took a gulp of her water. "The couch duh." I said and she laughed. "You know you are too big to be sleeping on the couch but this bed is big enough for the both of us." She said matter-of-factly. "Bella are you asking me to sleep with you?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at her and she blushed. "Uh. If you mean sleep and not sex then yes." She stammered. "Bells calm down I was just messing around. But I am serious about sleeping on the couch. If Charlie found out that we even so much as thought about sharing a bed he would fire me and then kill me." I told her and she huffed. "Charlie would not and you know it." She said sticking her tongue out at me. "Fine we can share the bed but if you either get uncomfortable or you start hurting you tell me, deal?" she nodded and I sighed. "Alright well I need to clean up and lock up then I will be back in here to go to bed." I said before walking out again.

I cleaned up for our movie snacks and washed the dishes really quick before checking the back door. I walked through the house checking to make sure all of the windows were locked and called Shane in from outside. Suri was waiting, as patiently as a cat can, for me to feed him and pet him like I do every night. I put Suri's food down and then Shane's on the opposite side of the kitchen before going to the front door and locking it. I double checked to make sure everything was off and that all of the window's were locked.

When I walked back into my room I smiled. Bella was asleep on the left side of the bed closest to the fan. I shook my head before grabbing a pair of pajama pants and made my way to the bathroom for my nightly routine. When I was finished and dressed in my pajama pants I switched off the light and walked back into the bedroom and switched that light off before making my way to the bed. I laid down on my side of the bed and smiled when Bella moved closer to me. I got under the blankets and put an arm around her careful to avoid where she got shot at. Bella sighed in her sleep and I couldn't get the smile off of my face. I closed my eyes and I was quickly pulled into a very colorful sleep.


	8. What are you planning?

_When I walked back into my room I smiled. Bella was asleep on the left side of the bed closest to the fan. I shook my head before grabbing a pair of pajama pants and made my way to the bathroom for my nightly routine. When I was finished and dressed in my pajama pants I switched off the light and walked back into the bedroom and switched that light off before making my way to the bed. I laid down on my side of the bed and smiled when Bella moved closer to me. I got under the blankets and put an arm around her careful to avoid where she got shot at. Bella sighed in her sleep and I couldn't get the smile off of my face. I closed my eyes and I was quickly pulled into a very colorful sleep. _

**Bella's POV**

The next week of staying with Emmett was amazing. I mean I hated that I couldn't do anything but it was so nice to have someone else take care of me instead of the other way around. He of course had to go back to work so I was at his house alone until Alice gets out of school and brings my school work for the day. I was watching some T.V. when I heard the front door open. Shane jumped up from his spot on the floor in front of the couch and started growling. "Who's there!" I called clutching my phone to my chest. It wasn't until I heard the very familiar laugh that I knew I was okay. Shane stopped growling and went to go meet Emmett at the door. "Sorry if I scared you Bella. Your dad and I thought we would stop by and see how you were doing and we also brought you lunch." Emmett said coming around the corner. "Why thank you sir." I said when he sat the bag on the coffee table. He leaned over and kissed my forehead and that was when Charlie made his presence known.

"Hey dad." I said smiling at him. "Hey Bells. Emmett says his taking care of you but I want to hear it from you." Charlie said and I laughed. "Yes dad Emmett is taking very good care of me. He won't let me do anything but he does it for me." I said and Charlie smiled. "Well good. So Sue and I wanted to talk to you but since I'm here I'll talk to you about it." Dad said and I sat up some and grabbed the burger that Emmett had brought me. "What is it dad?" I asked as I took a bite out of the burger. "Well Sue and I have been talking about her moving in and I think we are finally going to do it." He said and I smiled. "Well you do have the two extra rooms that could use someone actually using them." I said and he smiled. "I was hoping that you would be okay with it." He said and I laughed. "Dad you have been dating Sue for almost two years now. I'm honestly surprised that you haven't asked her to marry you yet." I said and his face got read. "Dad are you planning on asking Sue to marry you?" I asked and he pulled out a ring box. "That was the next thing I was going to talk to you about but you seem fine with that." He said holding the box out to me to examine the ring.

It was a gorgeous single Diamond set in a sterling silver ring. It was just Sue's style, simple yet elegant and beautiful. "Dad this is perfect for Sue." I told him handing it back to him. "Well Emmett has offered to host a dinner here tonight so the next question is are you up to having company?" he asked and I smiled, "Dad I haven't seen everyone since I got out of the hospital a week ago so yes I am most defiantly up for some company tonight other than Shane, Suri, and Emmett." That got a laugh from Emmett and Charlie. "Alright well I am letting Emmett off at four so expect him home not long after." Charlie said smiling like a mad man. "Absolutely." I said. They hung around for a little longer as they ate their lunch. We talked about what was going to happen tonight and it was my job to call Leah and Seth to get them over here early as well.

Soon they were leaving to go back to the station and I was left to myself for a few more hours until Alice got out of school. I grabbed my phone off of the table and sent a text to Leah and Seth,

_Hey look Charlie has big plans tonight so I need you guys to come over to Emmett's house so we can talk about it and go over the game plan. DON'T TELL SUE! – Bells_

I hit send and waited only a few seconds before Seth texted me back.

_Is he finally asking her tonight? – Seth_

_Yup and it's going to be awesome – Bells_

As soon as I sent that message to Seth Leah had texted me back.

_Game plan better be good 'cause I think mama knows something is up. – Leah_

_Well keep her guessing until tonight. Charlie is going to pick her up around five-thirty so you should set out something for her to wear. I'm having Emmett make sure that Charlie looks good. Bring something to dress up in when you come over after school. – Bells_

_Seth I forgot to tell you bring a nice pair of jeans and a nice button up shirt for you to change into before your mom gets here that way everyone is dressed up. – Bells_

I sat my phone down before another thought hit me. I have nothing to wear that is nice all I have is sweat pants and baggy t-shirts! I grabbed my phone again and texted Alice,

_Ali I need you to stop by my house and pick out something that is both comfortable but nice. I need to be dressed up tonight but I don't have anything here to wear. Can you please, please, please help me out. – Bells_

_Isabella Swan is ASKING me to dress her up and play Bella the Barbie wow whatever is going on tonight I am excited for you and yes I will get you something beautiful but comfy for you to wear. See you in about two hours – Ali_

I sat my phone back down and spent the next two hours getting more and more excited. Charlie is finally going to have the house full like I know he has always wanted. He'll have the woman of his dreams in his bed every night and he finally has a boy, even though I know he will always love me. It was just all so exciting that I didn't even notice that it was time for Alice to already be here.

When the door bell rang and then my phone started ringing I smiled. I answered the phone knowing that it was Alice. "Hey Ali you can come on in." I said and she laughed. "I'm not at the house I was calling to say that I'm ten minutes away I had to stop at the house to grab my make up kit so I could give you a make-over." She said and the door bell rang again. "Alice there is someone at the door and if it isn't you and I know that it's not Seth or Leah then who else knows where Emmett lives?" I asked getting off of the couch. "Just answer the door I'll be there as soon as I can." She said before hanging up.

Whoever was at the door had started banging on it and Shane was growling. I walked to the door with Shane by my side and my phone in my hand with Emmett's number already dialed all I had to do was push call. "Who is it!" I called when I reached the door. There was no answer so I pressed call and waited until Emmett answered before I opened the door. "Why hello home wrecker surprised to see me?"


	9. The Game Plan in motion

_Whoever was at the door had started banging on it and Shane was growling. I walked to the door with Shane by my side and my phone in my hand with Emmett's number already dialed all I had to do was push call. "Who is it!" I called when I reached the door. There was no answer so I pressed call and waited until Emmett answered before I opened the door. "Why hello home wrecker surprised to see me?"_

"Rosalie what are you doing here?" I asked still holding my phone in my hand and holding Shane back. "I'm here to take back what is rightfully mine. So where is Emmett?" she asked pushing past me and in result hitting the shoulder that I had gotten shot in. "He's not here and this is not your house so I am going to ask nicely for you to leave." I said sternly from the door. She was looking around and laughing. "You know Emmett has really bad taste in décor. And if you helped then so do you." She said and I couldn't help the laugh that come out of me. "I did help him in making sure he had everything he needed and not what he didn't need." I said and that's when I saw that Emmett and Charlie had pulled in with Alice right behind them.

Emmett walked in the door and put his finger over his mouth. Rosalie hadn't even noticed that he was here. "You know Emmett still loves me. He just wants to see what it's like to have someone younger. He'll come back to me and I want him back. He is mine. He has been since we were teenagers in high school." I rolled my eyes and looked at Emmett again. He was shaking his head in disbelief. "Well Rosalie if that is true then why did he get his own place? Why did he file for a divorce from you? He is happier with me. He and I have so much more in common than the two of you." I said and that is what made her turn toward me. Emmett was behind the wall and she couldn't see him which I think is what his plan was. "That is a lie. Emmett is just playing a game. He always wants to play games. But you, you shouldn't lie. You lied about Edward and now you're lying about Emmett. It is not a very nice or lady like thing to do. Lie that is." She said and that is when Emmett stepped around in front of me.

"Rosalie I know Bella asked you to leave and now if you don't leave you will be arrested for trespassing. There are plenty of signs and you are not welcome here." Emmett said as he pushed me behind him. "Emmett you cannot be serious about this. You know you belong with me. Are you really going to leave me for some plain Jane small town girl that doesn't want anything in life but to stay in the same dingy town and raise a family here? That isn't you at all." Rosalie started yelling. I rubbed Emmett's back knowing that he was getting extremely upset with her. "Rosalie you need to leave now." Emmett said sternly. She huffed and walked toward us. "Em I will not leave until you tell me that all of this was a fucking joke." Rosalie said running her hand up and down Emmett's chest and I couldn't take it anymore. "Get your nasty greedy little hands off of him!" I screamed coming around Emmett. "Bella calm down." I heard Charlie say. Emmett grabbed my good arm and pulled me back to him. "What are you going to do about it?" Rosalie said and I went to go after her but Emmett kept me close. "Rosalie out now before I don't hold her back anymore." Emmett said and with that Rosalie went out the door but before she was off the porch she turned and looked at Emmett. "Neither of you have heard the last of this. Bella you should be watching your back because neither me or Edward will give up on what we want." And with that she was gone.

Alice finally came out of her car and into the house. "Well I don't know what happened but I see that everyone is okay." She said and I sighed. "Em can you get my pills please?" I asked Emmett and he nodded before going to the kitchen where my pill bottle was. "Alice I hate to say this but I don't think I can ever go back over to your house. I'm going to put a restraining order out on Rosalie and Edward." I said and she looked at me and smiled. "It's about damn time girl. I understand completely and like I told you when you and fuckward broke up. No matter what you are my sister and I love you." She said hugging me. "Thanks Ali." I said hugging her back with my good arm. "Bella are you still up for company tonight?" Charlie asked and I turned quickly to him and put my hand on my hit. "You Charles Swan will not get out of tonight I don't care what happens tonight is happening weather you like it or not. Leah and Seth will be here in an hour. You are going to pick Sue up at five thirty on the dot. After we all finish getting ready maybe fifteen minutes till six Emmett is going to call you and say that there is an emergency and that you need to get over here right away. You'll tell Sue exactly what Emmett tells you and then rush over here with her. You walk in first tell her to stay in the car and then come in and we will talk about the next move. Got it dad?" I told him and he laughed. "You are so much like your grandmother." He said shaking his head.

Charlie went back to the station not long after that and Emmett stayed to start getting the house ready for tonight. "Alright Bella let's go get you ready." Alice said holding up her make-up case and a garment bag. I followed her to Emmett's room only stopping to let Emmett know that Alice was about to play Bella dress up. When we got to Emmett's room she sent me to take a bath which I have figured out how to do with only one arm, kind of. I only needed her help to wash my hair.

By the time Alice was done playing Barbie with me Leah and Seth were there. Leah came in the room and she gasped at the sight of me. "That bad sis?" I asked her and she laughed. "Other than that sling you look absolutely beautiful. Alice can you do something about my hair? I haven't been able to do anything with it and for obvious reasons." She said and Alice smiled wide. "Just as soon as I'm done with Bella you get to sit in the chair." Alice said and we all laughed.

Once Alice was done with me and I was dressed in skinny jeans, a sparkly red off the shoulder top and red pumps Leah took my spot in the chair and I sat on the bed. "So Bella you still haven't told me what's going on tonight." Alice said as she started brushing out Leah's hair. "Charlie is finally asking Sue to marry him." I said like it was no big deal. To Leah, Seth and I it was a huge deal because it was only a matter of time before it happened and we just couldn't wait to see our parents happy and together forever. "Oh my God! This is huge news. Leah did you pick something out for her to wear? Bella what about Charlie what is he going to wear?" Alice started going a mile a minute. "Leah picked something out for Sue and I had Emmett set something out for Charlie for tonight. We are doing a family dinner here and then he's going to ask her in front of all of us." I told her and she smiled. "I can imagine that it is going to be perfect." Alice said and I couldn't help but smile as I watched her fix Leah's hair up.

Not long after the conversation was over with Alice I decided to go see if I could help Seth and Emmett. Walking in the kitchen I couldn't help but smile. "Hey guys is there anything I can do to help?" I asked as they both turned from the stove and looked at me. "Yeah babe you can come sit on this counter and look as pretty as you always do." Emmett said coming over to me. He picked me up and sat me on the island in the middle of the kitchen before turning back to cooking. "Wait a damn minute did you just call me soon to be step sister babe? Are you two dating!?" Seth called out and I laughed. "Yes and I haven't told Leah or Alice for that matter so keep a zipper on it Seth. The only people that know are Charlie and you now so if it gets out before I want it to then I am going to kill you before you ever become my step brother." I warned quickly. Seth just laughed and shook his head.

Seth, Emmett, and I were joking around when Alice and Leah walked in. "Whoa!" I said when I saw that Leah's hair was down to her shoulders and straightened. She was wearing a red summer dress and red lip stick like me. "You look hot sis." I said from my spot on the counter. "Thanks Bella." Leah said smiling brightly. "Well I think I'm done here so I will see you guys later. Bella text me and tell me how it went." Alice said. Emmett helped me off the counter and I went over and gave her a hug. "You are a life saver Alice. Thanks for coming over and doing all of this and for bringing my school work." I said and she nodded. "You are very welcome. It was actually fun." She said and I laughed. I walked her to the door and watched her drive away.

When I got back to the kitchen I looked at the time and it was five-thirty. "Alright our game plan is in motion. Emmett since everything for dinner is almost done I can take over so that you can go change. Seth there is a room on the right side of the hall you can go change too." I rattled off. The guys agreed but only after finishing dinner because neither of them wanted me on my feet. Leah and I set the table for dinner and even had candles all over the dining room. "You think this is too much?" I asked Leah as we put the flowers in the center of the table. "Mom will love it. Trust me. Now Charlie on the other hand might think that it's too much but once he sees mom's face light up I think he will be alright with it." She said.

When Emmett and Seth finally came out of the bedrooms, and were dressed pretty nice I must say, Emmett called dad and told him it was time and then told Charlie everything he needed to say to Sue. Emmett hung up shortly after that. "Bells you ready for this?" he asked coming up to me and wrapping his arms around me. I looked up in his blue eyes and I couldn't help but smile. "I am ready for my dad to smile every day just like I do when I'm with you. So yes I am more than ready for this to happen." I said and he smiled before leaning in and kissing me. "Wait! Wait just a damn minute your dating him!" Leah said excitedly. I pulled back from the kiss and looked to her. "Surprise." I laughed and she smiled. "Well congratulations Bella. You deserve it." She said.

A few minutes later Charlie pulled up outside and came to the door. I hugged him with my good arm. "Dad all you have to do is get her in here and then either during or after dinner you ask her the big question. We all know that she is going to say yes she's just waiting on you." I said and he smiled. "Are you three ready to officially be a family?" Charlie asked looking between Leah, Seth, and I. "We've been ready for over a year now." We said together before laughing. "Alright then I better go get her out of the car." He said before turning and walking out the door. "In maybe an hour or two it will be official." I said and we all got in position waiting for Charlie and Sue to walk in.


	10. Last Play of the Game

A/N: So I have been asked about my third installment of Redneck Romeo. It is in the works and I'm still going over the first few chapters to make sure that everything is just right before I post it. It is coming soon though so just hang in there for those who are looking forward to it. Now on with this story enjoy :)

* * *

_A few minutes later Charlie pulled up outside and came to the door. I hugged him with my good arm. "Dad all you have to do is get her in here and then either during or after dinner you ask her the big question. We all know that she is going to say yes she's just waiting on you." I said and he smiled. "Are you three ready to officially be a family?" Charlie asked looking between Leah, Seth, and I. "We've been ready for over a year now." We said together before laughing. "Alright then I better go get her out of the car." He said before turning and walking out the door. "In maybe an hour or two it will be official." I said and we all got in position waiting for Charlie and Sue to walk in._

When Charlie brought Sue in and we all smiled. "Charlie, Bella looks fine what is this all about?" Sue asked looking between all of us. "Well this is the end game as Bella called it. I had to get you over here to surprise you with dinner with the whole family, including Emmett because he is kind of like family." Charlie said and Sue smiled. "That is so sweet Charlie. And Leah, Seth you knew about this and didn't say anything?" she asked turning to her children. "Well it is called a surprise mom. If we had said anything then it wouldn't have been a surprise. But enough of that Emmett and I made dinner so come on." Seth said before walking into the dining room. "Let's go" Charlie said and we all walked into the dining room. Emmett pulled my chair out just like Charlie did for Sue. "Charlie why don't you say grace?" Emmett said after taking his seat next to me.

Once grace was said we dug into the most amazing looking dinner I have ever seen. Emmett had cooked a honey ham, home-made mashed potatoes, green beans, corn on the cob, and candied yams. "Emmett this is an amazing dinner thank you for this wonderful surprise." Sue said as she ate a little bit of everything. "Sue this isn't the only surprise." Charlie said looking around the table and answering all of ours' question with a simple nod. He was going to pop the big question right now. He got out of his seat and reached in his pocket for the ring box. Getting on one knee in front of Sue and I swear I could see the sweat rolling down his face. "Sue you have taken care of me for many years. And only two years ago you asked me out on an actual date. It was all uphill from there. You made my life amazing and you have treated Bella as if she were your daughter ever since she moved here. I love Leah and Seth as if they were my own and now I'd like to official be called their step-father and to be called your husband. Sue Clearwater will you do this old man a big favor and marry me?" Charlie asked and Sue covered her mouth when he opened the ring box. "Yes Charlie of course yes!" She said hugging him. They stood up and started kissing. "Um. Please don't forget that we are sitting right here." Seth said obviously not liking the kissing of our parents. I shot him a evil 'you better shut your mouth now' look. Sue laughed at her son before Charlie slipped the beautiful ring on Sue's finger.

"Now tell me did you all know that he was going to do this?" Sue asked when they finally sat back down. None of us could control the laughter that started after that. "All of us. We all pitched in for the night. Because Charlie and Emmett didn't want me doing much they decided to do it here so that Emmett could cook and keep an eye on me." I said and she smiled. "Well thank you all." She said before we returned to eating the perfect meal.

After dinner Sue and Charlie wanted some alone time which made Leah, Seth, and I groan knowing that they were probably about to go have sex. "Please just go to Charlie's." Leah said and Sue and Charlie agreed since none of their children would be there. They left not long after. "Well the night is still young. Anyone up for a movie?" Emmett asked and we all agreed only if we could change first. Leah helped me to Emmett's room and helped me change back into a pair of yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt. I gave her a pair of yoga pants and a shirt to borrow and once she and I were both changed we went in the living room where Seth was already going through the movies with Emmett. "Your room is free babe." I said and he nodded before getting up to go change. Quickly he was back in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with Ohio state university on it. Emmett grabbed the movie he and Seth had picked and put it in before joining me on the couch and put my feet in his lap. Seth and Leah took the two chairs and soon we were all engulfed in to the movie, White House Down.

The movie came to an end and when I looked over Leah was fast asleep in the chair. "Em can you carry her to the spare room. I'll text Sue and let her know that Leah and Seth are just going to spend the night. It's not like tomorrow is a school day or anything." I said and Emmett nodded before getting up and carrying Leah to the spare room. I looked to Seth who was smiling. "So where do I get to sleep?" he asked and I laughed. "The couch pulls out into a bed. That's where you get to sleep." I said and he laughed. "Cool deal. He said helping me up. "I'll text mom. You go enjoy your man." He said smiling. "Thanks Seth. You know I don't know how brothers are supposed to be but I'm pretty sure I have the most awesome step-brother in the world." I said giving him a hug. "And I know how sisters are and you are pretty damn awesome Bells." He said hugging me back. I laughed and shook my head.

"You ready for bed Bells?" Emmett asked coming back into the living room. "Yeah I can get myself to the bed room. You set Seth up." I said walking past him down the hall. I climbed in Emmett's bed on what he calls my side of the bed and smiled. Looking around it seemed as if I had been living with him for a while. Our stuff was mixed together, in the closet he made room for my clothes, he did the same in the dresser. Hell in the bathroom there was a double sink and I claimed the one he wasn't using, so now it has all of my bathroom stuff around it and in the shower and medicine cabinet. I could honestly seem myself living with this man because he knew how to care for a woman and he showed me more love than Edward ever did. He cared about me when I was shot, he is still trying to make sure that I don't over-do myself so that I can heal properly from the incident. He truly cared and he didn't ask for anything in return other than my complete honesty and trust, which I had no problem giving to him.

I turned over and my head hit his pillow and my smile should have broke my face when his scent filtered up my nose. Old spice, peppermint, and his shampoo, all Emmett and every time I smelled anything like this my mind would go straight to him. "Hey you. You're on my pillow." Emmett's booming voice said causing me to laughed. "What are you gonna do about it?" I asked looking up to him. "Well if you weren't hurt I would be tickling you like crazy right now. But I will just have to tell you that I'm gonna sleep on the floor if you don't slide over." I huffed but slid over anyway knowing that he would actually sleep on the floor if I wanted the whole bed to myself. "Happy?" I asked when he climbed in bed. "Nope. Now you can slide back over here and use me as your pillow." He said and I smiled but did just that. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat for a few minutes before looking up at him.

"Em I don't want to go home. You know when I'm all better." I said and he chuckled. "And why's that?" he asked looking down into my eyes. "Because I love being here. I love being with you." I told him and he kept right on smiling. "Well Bells, I love having you here and if it were up to me I would never let you out of this bed. But you do still have school and I'm sure you want to go off to college somewhere instead of staying in this little town." He said and I sat up a little. "Emmett McCarty I love this little town. And as long as you're here then I want to be here too." I said and he sighed. "Bella don't make plans to stay here just because of me. You should never plan your life around some guy." He said and I sat straight up and looked at him. "You are not just some guy Emmett. Edward wanted me to go off to Dartmouth with him but I turned it down and told him that I wanted to stay close to Charlie and it's true. I'm not just planning my life around you. Dad is all I have left. My mom is gone, my step-dad is gone, Charlie is the last parent I have and I will be damned if something happens to him and I am on the other side of the fucking country. I have already applied and have been accepted Peninsula College. That's where I'm going." I told him and he sat up a little. "Okay I'm sorry for sounding so mean Bells but I hope you understand what I was saying. I don't want to be the reason that you miss out on going to some fancy ivy league school." Em said and I smiled. "Thank you for thinking about my future but no you are not the reason that I am staying." With that we both laid back down again.

"You know you could always talk to Charlie about you moving in." Emmett said and I laughed. "Are you bulletproof or something? Because I don't know that Charlie would like that too much." I said and Emmett laughed. "Well you never know he might like me enough to let you do it. Besides you are an adult." He said and I shrugged. I let that thought play through my mind. _Would Charlie really let me move in with Emmett? What about Rosalie? Would she have a fit if I moved in with her soon to be ex-husband? You know what screw what people think. I am going to talk to Charlie when I am all healed and tell him that I want to live with Emmett. _With the determination of telling Charlie I drifted off to sleep with dreams of living with the love of my life.


	11. Great News (Finally)

"_You know you could always talk to Charlie about you moving in." Emmett said and I laughed. "Are you bulletproof or something? Because I don't know that Charlie would like that too much." I said and Emmett laughed. "Well you never know he might like me enough to let you do it. Besides you are an adult." He said and I shrugged. I let that thought play through my mind. Would Charlie really let me move in with Emmett? What about Rosalie? Would she have a fit if I moved in with her soon to be ex-husband? You know what screw what people think. I am going to talk to Charlie when I am all healed and tell him that I want to live with Emmett. With the determination of telling Charlie I drifted off to sleep with dreams of living with the love of my life._

The next few weeks I went to physical theory to make sure that I could still use my arm properly. If Emmett didn't take me then Alice or Sue would which I was so thankful for. Since the shooting I could defiantly tell who my family and friends were. All too soon though I was pretty much healed although Carlisle hadn't signed off for me to go back to work just yet. Mrs. Newton was all too happy to check up on me and assure me that when I was finally cleared that there would always be a spot for me at Newton sporting goods.

The biggest thing that I was not looking forward to was the day Charlie finally said that he wanted me to come home. "Bells you know other than not being cleared for work why don't you come on home. I mean Sue, Leah, and Seth have moved in so you wouldn't have to do as much as you used to plus I miss having you around." Charlie said one day when we were having dinner at Emmett's house. "Dad I actually wanted to talk to you about that." I said looking over to Emmett who simply nodded telling me to go on. "What about it Bells?" Charlie asked and I looked to him. "Well I actually like being here with Emmett. I've have a few months left of high school and then I'm going to college right down the road. I know Leah has been using my room since the other rooms have not been finished yet. Plus Em and I have talked about it and he is okay with it." I rambled only stopping when I heard Charlie laugh. "Bella I kind of figured that you would end up wanting to stay here. So you can calm down. I trust you and I trust Emmett to keep you safe. But I would like to say that if the two of you plan on sharing a bed please no sex. Bella is too young to be a mother and if that happens before marriage Emmett I will kill you and you know that I can make it look like an accident." Charlie said causing me to laugh. "Thanks dad but we haven't had sex and I don't think we plan to have sex for a while." I said knowing that my face was turning redder by the minute.

After dinner Emmett and Charlie went to watch a baseball game while I cleaned up the kitchen. I could hear both of them yelling at the T.V. and joking about whose team would win and what not. I smiled just listening to them and imagining many family dinner nights here or at Charlie's. All the men would be in the living room watching T.V or outside grilling while all of the women would be in the kitchen talking and laughing. Those are the days I look forward to.

Once the kitchen was cleaned up I went into the living room and joined Emmett on the couch. I only caught the end of the game and Charlie's team had indeed won. Emmett handed Charlie a twenty dollar bill which Charlie took happily. "I did not just see two well respected police officers bet on a baseball game did I?" I asked causing them both to laugh. "Charlie started it." Emmett piped up pointing to Charlie who was just laughing. "Really dad you bet twenty bucks that your team would win? What kind of police officer are you?" I said jokingly and he stopped laughing but gave me a look that a child would give their mother after being scolded. "It wasn't anything big." Charlie said and I couldn't control my laughter.

Later that night once Charlie had gone home and Emmett and I both had showers we were laying in bed. "Did you mean what you said about not having sex?" Emmett asked as he played with my hair. "Well I mean I'm not supposed to be doing excessive moving right now so kind of yeah." I said running my hand down his chest. "But what about when you are all cleared? I mean damn. I'm making this sound like that's all I want which is so not the case but you know I would love to give that part of myself to you." Emmett rambled causing me to chuckle. "Em I know that's not all you want and I'm ready too but we can't just yet."

A month went by and here I sit in Dr. Carlisle Cullen's office waiting for him to come in and hoping that he tells me that I'm cleared. Of course I wish I had a different doctor because he was Edward's father but I knew that he wouldn't let anyone else see me because he still cared for me like a daughter. It didn't help that Edward was now in jail waiting for trial and that he would never be going to medical school now that he has an attempted murder charge against him but it was his own damn fault.

The door opened and walked in Carlisle. "Bella Esme is here and she would like to see you if that is alright." He said and I nodded. Carlisle opened the door and in walked Esme. "Bella honey I have missed you dearly. I am so sorry that my son did this to you." She said walking toward me. I knew she wanted to hug me but I shook my head. "Edward did this because I didn't want to be with him and because I have already moved on Esme. But I do want you and Carlisle to know that I still love you guys like another set of parents and Alice as the sister I never had." I said and then opened my arms and Esme smiled a little with tears in her eyes she came and gave me a hug. "We love you too Bella." Carlisle said smiling at the exchange before him. I smiled to him. Esme pulled back and smiled brightly. "Do you mind if I stay in here while Carlisle checks you over?" she asked and I nodded. She took a seat in the chair and Carlisle started is exam.

"So I want to get some blood tests done just to make sure that you aren't pregnant or anything like that." Carlisle said and I couldn't help the smart ass come back. "Well if I'm pregnant it's Edward's." Esme's eyes grew wide and I started laughing. "It's true I haven't had sex with anyone since Edward. I've been waiting." I said and Carlisle chuckled. "Alright so if you will follow me to the lab." Carlisle said and I stood and looked to Esme. "It was good seeing you Esme and I will be sure to stop by some time so that we can catch up." I said and she nodded before getting up and hugging me. "That would be nice Bella. I miss having you around the house and I know Alice does too." She said before pulling back from the hug.

We exited the exam room and I followed Carlisle down to the lab. One of the nurses took my file from Carlisle to see which tests he wanted. "Meet me back in the exam room when you are done." Carlisle said and I nodded. "Alright Ms. Swan if you will have a seat here it shouldn't take too long." The nurse said and I did as she said. "My name is Samantha by the way." She said smiling sweetly. I smiled back before looking to see that she had a very large needle in her hand. "Well Samantha I am Bella. I really hate needles." I said and she laughed. "It's not so bad. Most techs tell patients not to look at the needle but I'll tell you a secret. I hate needles too. The only way that anyone can stick me with one is that I have to watch them that way I know when they're going to stick me. So if that will help you by all means watch but if you think it will make you even more nervous then I can grab something for you to look at." She said and I thought about it for a minute. "I've never watched so maybe it will help. I think I'll try that." I said and she nodded. "I will talk to you while I do the whole thing it will keep your mind off of it. So are you related to chief Swan by any chance?" she asked as she prepped my arm. "Yeah that's my dad. I would ask how you know him but this is a small town." I said and she laughed. "It is. Your dad is pretty nice. I met him once, he saved my life and my son's life." She said and I smiled. "That's what he loves to do. May I ask how he saved you?" I asked and she nodded. "It happened five years ago. My ex-husband had been drinking and decided that my son and I were punching bags. I managed to call the police and chief Swan showed up. He made my son and I feel safe again and even helped me find a place and get back on my feet. I don't know how I can ever re-pay him but I have tried." She said. "I'm sorry that happened to you but it seems that you're doing well." I said and then there was a little pinch on my arm. She had managed to stick the needle in my vain without me even realizing it. "You're good." I said and she laughed. "Thanks." She said as a vile filled with my blood. She took the needle out and put a bandage on the spot she has stuck. "Hold your arm above your head and hold this." She said and I did.

After I was done in the lab I headed back to the exam room and waited for Carlisle. My phone buzzed in my pocket. When I saw that it was a message from Emmett I smiled.

_Going to be home late Charlie and I are assisting in an investigation with a neighboring county. If it gets too late I will call you. Love Em_

I sighed. I had planned a nice dinner for me and Emmett but looks like that will have to wait. I texted him back.

_You and Charlie be safe. I will talk to you soon and I hope to see you tonight. Love Bells_

After I sent that message Carlisle walked in. "Well Bella you are good to go. Your lab work came back normal and I see that you have full use of your arm and shoulder. Here is a note for you saying that you can go back to work. Just take it easy for another week or so just to be on the safe side." He said. I took the note from him. "Thanks Carlisle. I have been going a little crazy not being able to go to work." I said and he smiled. "Well be careful and I hope I don't have to see you until your normal check up." He said and I laughed. "Thanks." I said before walking out of the room. I signed out and headed to Emmett's jeep.

When I climbed in I checked my phone again. Another message from Emmett,

_We will. I just wish I could see you for lunch. – Em_

_Well I am out of the doctor's office. What do you and Charlie want for lunch? – Bells_

I texted back and sat waiting for his response which didn't take long.

_We're at the diner with one of the cops from the other town. If you're coming I will order your food for you. – Em_

_On my way. Grilled cheese sandwich fries and a Mtn. Dew please – Bells_

I put my phone in the passenger seat before putting my seat belt on and starting the jeep. I quickly headed to the diner because I couldn't wait until I told Emmett and Charlie that I was cleared.


	12. You're Too Good To Me

_I put my phone in the passenger seat before putting my seat belt on and starting the jeep. I quickly headed to the diner because I couldn't wait until I told Emmett and Charlie that I was cleared._

When I pulled in the parking lot I saw a Port Angeles detective's car parked next to Charlie's cruiser. I parked on the other side of Charlie before getting out and walking in. I saw Charlie at a table with a blonde haired man. "Hey dad." I said walking up behind him. "Hey Bells. Emmett told me you were coming to join us for lunch. James this is my daughter, Emmett's girlfriend, Bella. Bells this is head detective James Cam." Charlie introduced. "Nice to meet you detective Cam." I said shaking his hand. "You as well Ms. Swan. And you can call me James please." He said and I smiled. "I will only call you James if you call me Bella." He nodded. "Bella it is." He said laughing. "Dad where's Em?" I asked noticing that he wasn't there. "He had to go use the bathroom." Charlie said and I nodded before taking a seat. "So how did things go at your appointment?" Charlie asked and I smiled. "I'm all good. Carlisle cleared me to go back to work. After lunch I'm going to run by there and show Mrs. Newton the note that he gave me." I said and Charlie smiled but it wasn't his normal smile. "Dad what's going on?" I asked.

"Bella I'm here looking into the incident between you and Edward Cullen. It seems that after the story broke about you being shot a few other families came forward. Edward Cullen is a suspect in three more cases of young women that left him and they all ended up with battle wounds if you will." James said and I looked to Charlie. "Is that why Emmett wants to work late on this?" I asked and Charlie nodded. "Bells it's not just you but there are more daughters that went through the same thing as you and two of them nearly died the same way you almost did. And there was another that did die." Charlie started and it was like reality hit me. "So.. So what you're saying is that you need me to testify or something? Because I was already planning on testifying for him shooting me. But now there are three other girls one who happens to be dead? I mean the little fucker is in jail already. And to keep him there and charge him with what one murder and three attempted murders you are going to investigate each and every one of the crimes and make sure that it takes years before you can put that bastard is behind bars for good?" I said getting emotional.

"Bella look at me." I heard the one voice I really wanted to hear. I looked up to Emmett. "Baby we aren't trying to do this to make it take longer. And you know your dad and I want him dead. We're also not trying to make you relive this event over and over again. But those other girls deserve justice just like you do. Charlie and I are going to help as much as we can and try to make this go faster." Emmett said kneeling down by me. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked and I nodded. "But Emmett I don't even want to think about it anymore. I just got cleared to go back to work and now this. I want it to go away." I cried out throwing my arms around him. He rubbed small circles on my back. "I know baby, I wish it had been me instead of you and I wish that it would all just go away." He said still rubbing my back. "Bells once the trial is over it's done. You won't have to think about it or worry about it." Charlie said and I sat back up and wiped my tears away.

Once I was calm enough I looked at James. "I want to help as much as possible but I have one condition. I want to meet the other girls. And I want to meet with the parents of the girl that died." I said and he smiled. "They want to meet the girl that was lucky enough to have someone take him down. They want to thank you." He said and I shook my head. "They shouldn't thank me. It was Emmett that took that sorry ass down." I said grabbing Emmett's hand under the table once he was settled back in his seat.

Soon our food came out and we talked lightly but of course that didn't last forever and soon we were back to talking about the case at hand. "If you don't mind Bella after you do what you need to could you come down to the station so that we can have a formal interview?" James asked and I nodded. "I just need to run to Newton's sporting goods and talk to Mrs. Newton then I will come straight over." I said and he agreed. We walked out and Emmett helped me into the Jeep. "Be safe babe." He said kissing me. "I always am. I'll see you in a little while." I said giving him another quick kiss before he shut the door.

When I walked into Newton's sporting goods I noticed that they had rearranged the store. "Bella dear how are you?" Mrs. Newton said coming over to me. "I'm good. Why did you guys rearrange the store?" I asked and she sighed. "Mike and my husband decided that since you were you know here when the incident happened that we would make it look different so it wouldn't be weird for you to still work here." She explained and I smiled. "Well tell them both I said thank you and it looks amazing. So I stopped by to give you this." I said handing her the note from Carlisle. She read it over quickly. "Oh thank goodness. We have missed having you here. So do you want to go to the office and figure out your schedule?" she asked and I nodded. "That would be great the sooner I can get back to work the better." I said and she laughed. "It was driving you crazy wasn't it?" she asked as we walked to the back office. "It really was." I laughed out.

Once we had set my schedule back up and I knew that I started back working next week I left and headed to the police station. Getting there and parking didn't take long and soon I was walking in the door. Pam smiled at me. "It's good to see you out and about Bella." She said and I smiled. "Thanks Pam. It feels great. I even got cleared to go back to work today. Oh and thank you for those flowers and card it really cheered me up." I said and she laughed. "It was from the police department but I will let the other guys know." She said and I nodded before heading back to Charlie's office.

I knocked on his door and only went in when he said I could. "Mrs. Newton is happy that I am able to come back to work." I said taking a seat next to Emmett. "That's good Bells I assume you went ahead and had her put you back on the schedule?" Charlie asked and I nodded before turning my attention to James. "So how do we do this?" I asked him.

Hours later Emmett and I were headed home. "So do you really want to meet the other girls that Edward did this to?" Emmett asked as he drove. "Yeah. I want to meet them because they are the only ones who truly know what I went through. I want to talk to them and I also want them to know that they can talk to me about it too. Maybe I'll make some new friends." I said looking out the window. James set up a meeting with the other two girls and the parents of the girl that didn't make it. I would be meeting them next week in Seattle. Charlie arranged his schedule so that he as well as Emmett could go with me. "Are you going to tell Carlisle and Esme?" he asked and I laughed. "What good would it do? Or do you think that they don't know he has done this before?" I asked. Emmett pulled the jeep into our drive way and stopped before looking at me. "Isabella. Do you really think that they knew and let him get away with it?" he said and I just sighed.

"Do you think I should tell them?" I asked once he finally pulled the jeep all the way up to the house and put it in park. "They might want to meet the other girls too and apologize like they did with you." He said when he came around to open my door. "Maybe you're right." I said walking beside him up to our front door. "It's just a thought. You don't have to but just give it some thought and see how you feel about it." He said before opening the door and letting me walk in ahead of him.

"So what are you cooking for dinner." I said when I heard the door close. "Well you little miss are going to go take a shower and dress in the outfit that I had Alice come over and lay out for you because you and I are going out tonight." Emmett said wrapping his arms around my waist. "And why are we doing that?" I asked placing my hands on his. "Because we are celebrating the fact that you are all healed!" Emmett cheered and I laughed. "Alright well for me to go get a shower you are going to have to let me go." I said and he kissed the side of my head before letting me go. "Or you know I could join you." He said and I laughed. "Yeah and then we would never be able to go out. Now you wait out here until I get done." I said before taking off toward our bedroom.

When I was showered I walked out of the room in my shorts and tank top to tell Emmett he could shower now but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that Rosalie was standing in the living room. "What the fuck are you doing here!?" I asked as I walked to where Emmett stood on the opposite side of the room. "Because my husband lives here. What are you still doing here? I heard that you were all better from your supposed gunshot wound. Shouldn't you be at home with poor old dad helping plan a wedding?" she said and that set me off. "He isn't your fucking husband anymore bitch. I live here now!" I yelled and that's when she tried to attack me. "You just a little home-wrecker aren't you! That's why your parents didn't stay together and then you come between me and my husband you little bitch!" she said grabbing my hair. _Thank you Charlie for teaching me to fight!_ I thought as I took her down to the floor and pinned her there by her arms. "The reasoning behind my parents splitting is none of your damn business. And please tell me how I came between you and MY boyfriend!" I asked as she struggled to get free. "Get the hell off of me!" she screamed while still wiggling and struggling to get out of my grasp. "Before I do I have one thing to say. Remember a few months ago when we went to the shooting rang together? All of my bullets either went through the chest or the head. If you ever set foot back on this property I will remind you how good of a shot I am." I said and watched her face. "Do you understand!" I yelled and she nodded quickly. "Good now when I let you up you need to leave or you will get a demonstration." I said before getting off of her.

She scrambled to her feet and ran out of the house. "Damn my girl is a badass." Emmett said causing me to laugh. "Go shower." I told him before walking into the kitchen and getting a glass of ice water. I downed the drink and went back to the bed room and started getting ready in the outfit that Alice had left out, a pair of skinny jeans, a black long sleeved v-neck top, and black ballerina flats. I lightly applied some make up but going with a more natural look.

Once I was done getting ready I went to the living room and sat flipping through channels until Emmett finally came out of our room and told me it was time to go. He locked up the house before opening my door and helping me into the jeep. "So where are we going?" I asked when he got in the driver's seat. "It's a surprise babe just sit back and relax." He said as he took off down the road. "I swear you are too good to be true." I said before sitting back in my seat and watching the lights fly by my window.


	13. The Break In

_Once I was done getting ready I went to the living room and sat flipping through channels until Emmett finally came out of our room and told me it was time to go. He locked up the house before opening my door and helping me into the jeep. "So where are we going?" I asked when he got in the driver's seat. "It's a surprise babe just sit back and relax." He said as he took off down the road. "I swear you are too good to be true." I said before sitting back in my seat and watching the lights fly by my window._

"How surprised are you?" Emmett asked as we sat at the table. "Pretty damn surprised. How did you get this boat?" I asked looking around the boat that we were currently on. Emmett had brought me into Port Angeles and to the dock. He had told me that we were going to be having dinner out at sea. "A buddy lent it to me for the night. Told him who I was taking out and it was all set right after that." He said with a huge smile on his face. "Well who ever this buddy is when you see him again tell him that I love his boat and thank him for letting us use it." I said before taking a sip of my Mtn. Dew. "Of course I will. So other than going back to work and school what else do you plan on doing?" he asked and I laughed. "School is the most important thing right now Emmett and you know it. But other than school and work we still have to go get my things from Charlie's remember?" I said and I swear if he smiled any more he would break his face. "I do remember that little fact." He said and I laughed.

We sailed around the lake for a while eating an awesome dinner that Emmett had cooked and joking about little things. Soon though it was getting too late and Emmett brought the boat back into the dock. Who stood there surprised me. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I stepped off the boat. "Who else do you think had a boat that Emmett could get his hands on?" Carlisle asked smiling at me. I went to hug him and couldn't help the laugh that left my lips when he picked me up. "Thank you for letting us use the boat it was truly amazing." I said when I finally pulled away. "You are so very welcome Bella. Emmett had came to me a while back and started to plan for a celebration when I finally cleared you. For you I would do just about anything. Edward screwed up this we all know but you are still like a daughter to me and I still love you as such." He kissed the side of my head.

Emmett and Carlisle loaded Emmett's jeep with everything that had already been on the boat that we had used before Carlisle took off back home. "Thank you Emmett for this wonderful night." I said as we drove back to the house. "Of course babe." He said bringing my hand up to his lips as he drove. We drove in silence with just the radio.

Finally we reached the house and I helped Emmett unload the jeep before we sat on the couch to watch some re-run of a show. I had my legs on Emmett's lap and my head resting against the arm rest. Emmett kept running his hand along my leg which of course made me horny as shit. "Em if you keep doing that we are going to do something else." I almost moaned out when his hand came close to the only place I wanted it at this point. "Oh really what would that be Bella?" he asked in a very sexy voice. I watched his hand leave my inner thigh and move down again. "You know what Emmett." I said trying to hold in the moan. He moved his hand just over my core and sat it there for a second before moving it away to soon. "Tell me what you want Ms. Swan. Tell me what you need." He said coming over and kissing my neck and I couldn't keep the moans down any longer. "You Emmett I need you inside of me." I moaned out as he sucked just below my ear.

Before I knew it I was in Emmett's arms and my lips were attached to his. When we had to pull back for a breath I realized he had walked us into the bedroom. Emmett gently put me on the bed before slipping out of his shoes and taking mine off. "Let's see how much patients you have Ms. Swan." Emmett said climbing on the bed to hover over me. "Well Mr. McCarty I can already tell you that I don't have much." I said before pulling him back down to me. My hands were tangled in his hair as his slid up and down my body. Suddenly though his phone started ringing. "Let it go to voice mail." I said as I started kissing my way around his jaw. His phone had stopped ringing for only a second then it started ringing again. "Let me just answer it just so that whoever it is will stop calling." He said before answering his phone.

"Hey Chief." He said into the phone. So Charlie was calling him. _Damn dad is such a cock block_ I thought as I kissed down Emmett's neck just so that I wouldn't lose contact with him. "Yes sir. I will be ready in about five minutes." He said and I sighed leaning back against my pillow. He hung up and leaned his head against my shoulder. "You have to go." I said and he nodded. "We will finish this later." He said kissing my shoulder all the way up to my lips. "We will defiantly be finishing this later." He said before he got off the bed and started to strip out of his clothes. "So where are you going?" I asked sitting up in bed to watch him. "There was a break in down at Newton's sporting goods. I tell you what they haven't had the best of luck the last few months." He said grabbing his uniform and put it on. "Maybe I should go with you so that I can talk to Mrs. Newton." I said sitting up on the side of the bed. "That couldn't hurt. Why don't you take the jeep and head on over there. I would have you just ride with me and Charlie but I don't know how long we will be there." He said and I nodded before getting off the bed and going to find my shoes.

After about ten minutes I was already at Newton's Sporting Goods and by Mrs. Newton's side. Mr. Newton and Mike were there as well. "Bella I am so sorry but I think with all of the recent events we are going to have to close down." Mr. Newton said and I just nodded knowing that it would be for the best. "If you need any references when looking for another job I will be more than happy to help you. But in a few weeks we are going to close the doors." Mrs. Newton said and I nodded before hugging her close to me. "Thank you for the wonderful experience Mrs. Newton. I'll hate not working with you and Mike but I know it is for the best." I said.

Soon Charlie and Emmett pulled up and started asking around to see if anyone saw anything. Mike had been working and told Charlie what he knew of the person. Emmett took pictures for the case file and had the other guys from the station to do figure print sweeps of the whole place. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Newton we will work our hardest on finding who did this. Can you tell me everything that he took?" Charlie asked and as a group we went into the office and Mike listed off everything that he had taken, which included twenty thousand dollars in case and different outdoors gear.

About three hours of being out there Charlie and Emmett headed to the station. "We're going to go home. There's no use to be here when Charlie and Emmett have taken everything they need to start searching for whoever did this." Mr. Newton said helping his wife into the car. "I'll see you Monday." I said before waving as they left. I jumped into the jeep and headed down to the station to see if I could help at all with the case.


	14. Up In Flames

_About three hours of being out there Charlie and Emmett headed to the station. "We're going to go home. There's no use to be here when Charlie and Emmett have taken everything they need to start searching for whoever did this." Mr. Newton said helping his wife into the car. "I'll see you Monday." I said before waving as they left. I jumped into the jeep and headed down to the station to see if I could help at all with the case._

Reaching the station I parked next to dad's cruiser before heading in. I smiled when I saw that Pam hadn't yet left. "Hey Pam. Is it alright if I go into dad's office?" I asked and she nodded. "You okay?" I asked, she shook her head. "No I'm leaving here. Me and my husband are moving and I don't know if they will find a replacement for me before I leave." She said and I just smiled. "What are the requirements to work in your place?" I asked and she told me that the biggest requirement is that the person have their high school diploma and a clean background. "I will talk to you about it tomorrow. But I will be needing a new job soon." I told her and she nodded and finally smiled.

I headed back to dad's office to see him sitting behind his desk and Emmett on the other side. "Hey I thought you were gonna go home." Emmett said when I closed the door. "I decided to see if I could help you guys any. Has Amy found anything on the prints yet?" I asked. "No but she's working on it if she doesn't find anything tonight she's going to keep running them while she goes to get a few hours of sleep." Charlie said.

After about thirty minutes of going over all of the statements and what was missing, the door to the office opened. "Charlie, Emmett, I need to speak with you asap." Came a familiarly voice. I turned to the door to see James Cam coming through it. "Oh Bella I didn't know you would be here." He said and I just gave him a small smile. "Yup I'm here trying to help as much as I can. What brings you by here?" I asked and he sighed before coming in the office more and closing the door behind him. "Edward is out. Carlisle and Esme say that they haven't seen him and no one knows where he is at. Bella do you know where he would go?" he asked and I shook my head trying to think of anything that could help him. "I can't think of a single place that he would go… Wait what if he is the one who broke into Newton's?" I asked wiping my head back to Emmett and Charlie. "That could be but we won't know for sure until Amy comes up with it." Charlie said and I got up out of my seat and headed for the door. "I'm going to go talk to her and have her run the prints to Edward's. If it's him I swear I'm going to fly off the handle." I said leaving the office.

I made my way to what we call the dungeon of the Forks Police station. "Amy run the prints against Edward Anthony Cullen's prints that were taken a few months ago." I said when I walked in to her little lab. "What makes you think that it's his?" she asked before turning and typing into her computer. Not even ten seconds later the computer dinged with a match. "Well it is certainly is Edward Cullen's prints in there along with Mrs. Newton and Mike Newton's so he was there recently and could very well be the suspect." Amy said as she handed me a paper with the results. I kissed her cheek before taking off back to the office with the findings.

I opened the door and slapped the paper on Charlie's desk. "Edward Anthony Cullen is the suspect you are looking for. Amy said that Mrs. Newton's and Mike Newton's finger prints along with Edward's were the only ones found. So now I think I am going to go home with my loving boyfriend and relax because come tomorrow when I meet with the other girls I'm sure my head will be racing a million miles a minute and always looking over my shoulder." I said taking Emmett's hand and looking to Charlie for an argument. When he only nodded I pulled Emmett along behind me to the jeep.

"Bella honey slow down." Emmett said as I drug him all the way out the driver's side of the jeep. "No I cannot slow down and I won't slow down because my psycho ex is out there and he wants me along with several others dead. I want to spend as much time in your protective arms. Plus if he is out here watching us then he will try to follow us. I think we should stay somewhere other than the house. I know there are still some of your clothes over at Charlie's and obviously I have things over there to wear. We can go to a hotel or stay with Charlie or something. I am not putting our home at risk." I said and all Emmett could do was nod. "Okay baby. We will do whatever you think is best." He said leaning in and kissing me before he walked me around to the passenger side and helped me in. He got in and we took off toward Charlie's house to get a few things to last us a few days.

When we reached Charlie's I gasped at the sight before me. My childhood home, my dad's house, up in flames. "Bella call Charlie I'm calling the fire department." Emmett said breaking me out of my daze. I quickly called Charlie and told him what was happening. "I swear Emmett if I see him again I am going to fucking kill him." I said before jumping out of the jeep and walking as close as I could. I didn't know until Emmett wrapped his arms around me that I had started crying. "Bella it will be okay. We will get Edward and he will never be able to see the light of day again." He said as he held me closely.

An hour later the fire was put out and Charlie and I were trying to find anything that would be salvageable. "I called the insurance company and no one will be able to be here until morning. Are you going to stay at your house tonight?" Charlie asked and I shook my head. "We are going to stay in a hotel. I have this weird feeling that Edward is watching us. I don't want to lead him to the house and risk him doing something like this." I told Charlie as I looked around at what was left of the place that would always be home to me. "Good idea. I think I might go stay with Sue. If Edward did this that boy doesn't know who he is messing with." Charlie said. I could only nod.

Sue came to the house, well what was left of it, and told us all that we need rest because tomorrow was going to be hell on all of us. Emmett couldn't help but agree and lead me to the jeep. The only thing that I could find in the rubbish was a teddy bear that I used to sleep with when I was little so I clutched that to my chest as Emmett drove to Seattle. There is no doubt in my mind that Edward was following us when I happened to see his car behind us. _Edward Anthony Cullen you are one dead man when Charlie, Emmett, and I get a hold of you._


	15. The Meeting

_Sue came to the house, well what was left of it, and told us all that we need rest because tomorrow was going to be hell on all of us. Emmett couldn't help but agree and lead me to the jeep. The only thing that I could find in the rubbish was a teddy bear that I used to sleep with when I was little so I clutched that to my chest as Emmett drove to Seattle. There is no doubt in my mind that Edward was following us when I happened to see his car behind us._ _Edward Anthony Cullen you are one dead man when Charlie, Emmett, and I get a hold of you._

The next morning came quickly and I decided that I would need an outfit to wear when I went to meet the other girls that Edward had tortured. Emmett and I went to the outlet shops and found some decent clothing. For him it was dark wash jeans and a light blue button up that brought out his eyes. For me it was dark was skinny jeans and a red blouse to match my converse. "Well let's get back to the room and shower before we go meet them in Forks." Emmett said when we left the outlet store.

Two hours later and I was sitting in the diner with James, Charlie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle waiting for the others to show. "I can't believe there are other girls." Esme said in a saddening tone. Edward was her son. Her first born child and I could see why she didn't believe any of this crap. Edward was her angel sent from heaven to her and she was so upset because she felt like she had failed as a mother which I had told her more than once that no matter how she raised Edward he was always going to turn out like this. When Renee left Esme had stepped in and became a mother to me and I was so happy to call her a second mother, because she was born to be a mother and she was wonderful at it. I squeezed her hand and gave her a slight smile.

Ten minutes of waiting and then suddenly the door of the diner opened and all eyes were there waiting to see if it was the two girls and the parents of the girl that Edward had killed. It was and I sighed. James stood up and waved them over to our table. "Brenda, Casey, Mr. and Mrs. Whitely. This is Isabella Swan, her father Chief of Police Charlie, her boyfriend deputy Emmett McCarty, and this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. They are Edward's parents and they wanted to meet with you and tell you how sorry they are about their son's behavior." James introduced. I stood up and went over to Brenda and Casey. "Call me Bella." I said sticking my hand out. "Bendi and Case." Brenda said and I nodded. "Shall we sit?" I asked and they all nodded before taking a seat around the large table.

We talked lightly getting to know each other before James decided to bring up the more heavy stuff. "Ladies and gents I hate to say this but we need to talk about Edward." He said and I just shook my head knowing that this was going to come up sooner or later. "James can I say something to these girls, and to Mr. and Mrs. Whitely? Please." Carlisle said and James nodded. I looked to Carlisle as did Mr. and Mrs. Whitely, Bendi, and Case. "I want to apologize for what my son did to you and your families. I know this won't help with what he did but maybe it will help with the medical bills and what not. I want to give each of you two thousand dollars to help in any way that you deem fit." Carlisle said and I saw Esme smile just a little. "And I would like to tell you that I didn't raise him to be the way he is. As a mother of a daughter I would want justice to the fullest extent. Our family will never be able to apologize enough for his actions." She said and I felt the tears start to fall before I turned to the others. "I can honestly say I know how Esme and Carlisle raised him. I've known him my whole life and I never thought that he would act this way toward women. Especially me. Edward had never acted like he did anything wrong and knowing that I'm not the only one he has hurt, hurts me to know but I also know that I'm not alone. If you'll let me I'd love to stay in contact with you just in case we have a bad day because of what happened we all have someone to lean on." I said and they nodded knowing that I wouldn't take up for them if it were true. "Thank you Carlisle but we don't need or want the money. As for you Bella here is our number please call us if you ever need to talk. All of you actually." Mr. Whitely said handing myself, Bendi, and Case a card. "If you all will excuse us but we must be getting back." Mr. Whitely said and we all nodded before watching the couple leave.

"Thank you Carlisle. I will put this money towards the medical bills that were accumulated because of Edward. And Bella I can put my number in your phone if you'd like." Bendi said holding out her hand and I handed her my phone. "I'll put my number in it too Bella." Case said taking the phone from Bendi after she had put her number in and called her phone so that she had my number as well. Case did the same thing before handing it back. "As for the money Carlisle all I want is for all of this to be over and for your son to get the justice he deserves. I don't want nor need the money but thank you for being so considerate in offering." Case said and Carlisle nodded. "Bella what about you will you accept the money I am offering you?" Carlisle asked and I couldn't help but laugh. "Carlisle keep the money as payment on some of my medical bills. You are my doctor after all." I said and he smiled. "Of course Bella." He nodded. "Bendi and I should be heading out we rode here together and I have to get to work in an hour." Case said and I nodded standing to hug her and Bendi. "Drive safe and I look forward to talking with you." I said as they left.

Carlisle paid for the lunch before he and Esme left leaving Charlie, Emmett, James, and I sitting there. "Bella I didn't know that Carlisle was your doctor." James said and I nodded. "He's the only one in Forks so of course he'd be my doctor where else do you think I would go?" I asked him and he looked dumbfounded. "Don't you think that that would interfere with the case against his son?" James asked and I suddenly got very angry. "What are you trying to imply James? You aren't from around here so I know that you don't know the Cullen Practice is the only practice in Forks but Carlisle keeps his personal and professional life separate at all costs. Today he was Edward's father but the day that I went to see him to be cleared to go back to work he was Dr. Carlisle Cullen the best damn doctor in Washington state as far as I'm concerned." I said standing up quickly. Maybe too quickly because I was suddenly dizzy and finding myself in Emmett's arms. "I didn't mean to upset you Isabella." James said and I felt Emmett's arms tighten around me knowing how much I hated to be called by my formal name. "Yes you did. Hell Emmett's soon to be ex-wife is Carlisle's niece and did you see him say anything about that today? Did you see how he treated us differently? No? That's right because he wasn't anything other than a father to a psychopath today and he knows it." I huffed out before settling back into Emmett's strong arms. "Dad I think I'll just see you guys later when the outsider leaves." I said before standing again and leaving without another glance.

When I reached the Jeep I knew that Emmett had followed me. "You alright baby?" He asked when he finally reached me on the driver's side. "Yeah I think I'm gonna go clear my head for a little while. I'll be back before you get off work." I said turning to look at him. "Okay please be safe and text me when you get wherever you're going so I know you got there safe." He said and I nodded before kissing him and climbing in the seat. Today went okay up until James opened his big mouth.


	16. First Day In Training

_When I reached the Jeep I knew that Emmett had followed me. "You alright baby?" He asked when he finally reached me on the driver's side. "Yeah I think I'm gonna go clear my head for a little while. I'll be back before you get off work." I said turning to look at him. "Okay please be safe and text me when you get wherever you're going so I know you got there safe." He said and I nodded before kissing him and climbing in the seat. Today went okay up until James opened his big mouth._

It's been a week since the meeting with James and the other girls that Edward had, well I don't really want to say it. Today is my first day in training at the police station. I had talked to Pam the day after the meeting and she couldn't have been more happy. After getting the approval from the town's mayor I started training. "Hey baby." Emmett said as he walked in the front door. "Hey. Dad isn't in yet." I said smiling. "Figures. I brought breakfast for the two pretty ladies." Em said passing over a bag from the diner. "Why thank you kind sir." Pam said sending him a wink. I couldn't help but giggle at their exchange. "Anything for pretty ladies like yourselves." He said before setting down three drinks on the desk. "Figured I'd eat breakfast with you guys since I didn't have anyone to cook for this morning." Emmett said smiling at me. "See I miss that. The new love feeling." Pam said taking the bag from me and passing the food around. "Oh I have seen you and Jim. You guys are still in the honeymoon phase." Emmett said causing me to laugh. "Maybe so." Pam said shrugging

We sat at the desk and talked about just about everything under the moon while we ate. At ten o'clock on the dot Charlie strolls in. "Emmett my boy what are you doing here so early?" he asks and I just hold up my hand. "Came here to woo my beautiful co-worker sir." Emmett said and dad gave him the death glare and I had to hold in my laughter knowing that Charlie was only joking. "Emmett you know you have an amazingly beautiful girlfriend right?" Charlie asked and I cracked a smile. "Sir I don't think she would mind if I took this one home and wooed her with a candle lit dinner." Emmett said and Charlie looked at me. "What do you have to say about that Isabella?" Charlie asked and I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. "I think he's right dad. I wouldn't mind a candle lit dinner." I said and Charlie smiled. "As long as Em treats you right I don't have a problem. However we don't need you working here affect how you and him work got it kids?" Charlie said and Emmett and I nodded. "Good. Emmett when you finish eating come join me in my office we still have to find him." Charlie said and I sighed.

Edward still hadn't been caught and it worried all of us. The last thing we know that he did was burn down dad's house but since then we haven't had any other trouble so I know that Emmett and dad are having a hard time trying to find him. I am trying to help as much as I can but neither Emmett nor dad want me to get too involved with this because of the pain that it does bring me.

Emmett followed Charlie not longer after and Pam and I sat talking for a while. She showed me what to do if someone calls in needing a police officer, how to get a report started for the officers, and what I can do to help everyone in the building. By lunch time Pam was just watching me do some of the things that she was training me to do. "Pam you want your normal?" Charlie asked coming out of his office. "Yes please chief." Pam answered smiling brightly. "You want anything from the diner Bells?" Charlie asked and I nodded before writing down what I wanted and handing it to him. "We'll be back in a few." Charlie said as he and Emmett walked out of the station.

Right as I saw Charlie's cruiser pull out of the parking lot Alice came flying in. She parked quickly and rushed in. "Bella I know where he is!" She basically yelled. "Calm down. You know where who is?" I asked standing from my desk and walking to her. "Edward! He's still in town. You know that little house at the edge of the property?" she asked and I had to think for a minute before realizing she was talking about the little play house Carlisle had built for us when we were little. "Alice is he there now?" I asked and she nodded. "Yes I had been doing my normal run then I felt like something was off and made my way over there and I saw him in the house. I know he didn't see me but Bella he is there. I didn't even tell my parents I rushed here." She said and I sat her down in a chair. "Pam…" "Already called Charlie if you want to he said you can head over there I got everything here covered. Go." Pam inturrpted me. "Alice give me your keys." I said and she looked at the car. "I didn't even think about turning it off." She said and I just shook my head and helped her out to her mustang before taking off toward her house. Me and Alice knew the easiest way to get to the play house so I knew Charlie and Emmett were going to need our help.

As I sped toward Alice's house I started to see Charlie's blue lights just ahead of me. Getting there Charlie and I parked in front of the garage and I noticed that he had called for a little help. "Alice help us out here." Charlie said and she and I started off toward the little house. When it came into view I took off like a bottle rocket. I was going to get him first and there wasn't anyone that was going to stop me. I busted the door down and saw him sitting on the make shift couch. "Bella how did you…" he couldn't finish his thought before I knocked his sorry ass to the ground. "How fucking dare you! You burn down my childhood home. Break into the place I work. If you're trying to get to me guess what you fucking did and now you know I'm not a force to be fucked with!" I jumped on him and started pounding on his face until someone tore me away from him. I knew there were only two people that would have been able to pull me away from him and that was Emmett and Charlie. "Calm down baby. You got him. Here go with Alice so I can help your dad get him to the car baby." Emmett said handing me off to Alice. She walked with me over to a tree and we sat down.

I tried calming down but when I saw Edward walk out of the house and then head butt Emmett I was up and at him again. "Don't you fucking head butt him. You're pissed off because he is more of a fucking man then you are and actually knows how to treat a woman!" I screamed as arms came around me and drug me away from him. This time it wasn't Charlie or Emmett. I turned on the person who drug me away from Edward and broke down. It was Alice. "Bella beating him to his death won't do anything. Trust me I want to get a piece of him right now too. But you have got to let your dad and Emmett do their job." She said and I fell into her tiny arms. "Alice what did I do to deserve this?" I cried out. "You didn't do anything Bella. Edward is just really fucked up in the head. He's choices can't be explained." She said rubbing my back. "But everything he's done in Forks. It's all my fault if I hadn't dumped him he wouldn't have done all of this stupid stuff." I cried. "Yes he would have. He still would have done it Bella. You are in such a better place now without him. If you let him control your life then he wins and you can't let that happen. You're Isabella Marie Swan you control your own life." She said and I smiled a little. "Thank you Alice." I said pulling back from her and whipping my eyes. "For what?" she asked looking confused. "For still being my friend after all of this. For always being there for me. For everything you do. I am so lucky to have you as my best friend." I said and she smiled a little too. "I'm not your best friend I'm your unbiological freaking sister." She said and I laughed. "Thank you for being my sister." I said hugging her. "Anything for you." She said hugging me back.

"Sorry to interrupt but Bella we have to get back to the station." Emmett said and I nodded. We walked back toward the cars. "Where's Charlie?" I asked Emmett. "He rode in with Aro. Left me his cruiser so we could get back." Emmett answered and I nodded. I hugged Alice again. "Thank you again for everything I'll talk to you later." I told her and she nodded. Emmett opened the passenger door so I could get in before he made his way to the driver's side. Once we were both in and seatbelts were on we took off to the station. Edward was finally going to get what he deserved and I wasn't going to miss a beat.


	17. About Time

"_Sorry to interrupt but Bella we have to get back to the station." Emmett said and I nodded. We walked back toward the cars. "Where's Charlie?" I asked Emmett. "He rode in with Aro. Left me his cruiser so we could get back." Emmett answered and I nodded. I hugged Alice again. "Thank you again for everything I'll talk to you later." I told her and she nodded. Emmett opened the passenger door so I could get in before he made his way to the driver's side. Once we were both in and seatbelts were on we took off to the station. Edward was finally going to get what he deserved and I wasn't going to miss a beat. _

While Emmett drove I texted Bendi and Case to let them know Edward had been caught. "Bella are you okay?" Emmett asked as we neared town. "Honest answer?" I asked and he nodded. "Not really. I just wish this was all over with." I said and he smiled. "You know. I didn't know how much of a badass you truly are until I had to pull you off of him. I mean I know you can fight and all but to see you beating the hell out of him. I tell you that made me nearly piss my pants. Remind me to never piss you off." He said and I laughed. "Dad taught me when I was younger to never take anyone's shit." I said causing Emmett to laugh and just like that I was in a better mood.

When we got to the police station Emmett headed to find Charlie while I went to sit at Pam's desk. "I saw his face when Charlie and Aro brought him in. Did you do that?" she asked from her seat. "Yup. Have you pulled his file for Charlie?" I asked and she shook her head. "Another thing for you to learn is how to pull it and take it to him in the interrogation room. You ready for this?" she asked and I nodded. I got up and she pointed me to the file cabinet where the case files were. I pulled Edward's before she walked with me to the interrogation room. "Now you knock then wait for them to say come in. They say that you walk in and place the file on the table in front of the officer. That's all you have to do. After that you walk out and if you really want you can go into the viewing room and watch but not for long." She said and I smiled. "Can you sit at the front so I can watch all of his interrogation?" I asked and Pam just smiled. "I figured you'd ask that. I can." She said before turning and walking back up front.

_Here goes nothing_. I thought as I knocked on the door. Charlie's rough voice said enter. I opened the door and didn't look at Edward for even a second. "Thank you Isabella." Charlie said taking the file from my hand. "You're welcome chief." I said before glancing over to Edward. I knew that was a mistake so I quickly looked to the corner and saw Emmett watching my every move. I flashed him a quick smile before leaving the room and shutting the door behind me. I quickly made my way to the next room over to watch the interrogation.

The show was about to begin when I closed the door to the viewing room. "Hey Bells."Marcus said when he saw it was me. "Hey we can hear everything they say right?" I asked and he pushed a few buttons and there it was Charlie's voice. "Thanks." I said before turning my attention to the window into the room that held my father, my psycho ex-boyfriend, and the love of my life.

"So do you know why you're here Mr. Cullen?" Charlie asked in his professional voice. "Because of that bitch of a daughter of yours." Edward responded and I saw Emmett's fist clench then unclench a couple of times. "Well not really Mr. Cullen. You're here for a few reason's. The murder of Lindsey Whitely. Three counts of attempted murder with a deadly weapon against, Brenda Johnson, Casey Moss, and Isabella Swan. Breaking and entering along with robbery at Newton's sporting goods. And Arson at the Swan residence." Charlie listed and I couldn't help but cringe at the thought of all of those things. "Oh really? How can you prove I did any of that?" Edward challenged. "We have you're DNA at each and every crime scene along with eye-witnesses that can place you at all of them Mr. Cullen." Emmett piped up and I knew that he was trying his very hardest to stay calm. "Oh really and who are these witnesses?" Edward asked and Charlie laughed. "Mr. Cullen you know I can't give you those names. Now your parents have been informed that you are here. They are on their way. When they get here we will start with the interviewing process." Charlie said before he and Emmett walked out of the room.

I walked out of the viewing room and met Emmett at the door. "Charlie wants you up front when Esme and Carlisle get here. He also wants you to be the one to bring them back and to be in the viewing room while Aro, Charlie, and James team up to interrogate him. Also James should be here around the same time as Esme and Carlisle and he needs to be brought back at the same time." Emmett said and I nodded. "Where will you be while they interrogate him?" I asked and Emmett smiled. "I'll be right beside you. But until James gets here I have to stand guard to make sure he doesn't try to leave." He said and I smiled. "I love you." I said before walking back to the front.

I heard Pam talking when I came around the corner. "Doctor Cullen I can't let you back just yet." Pam said as I got closer I saw Esme and Carlisle trying to get to the back. "Doctor Cullen, Mrs. Cullen if you'll have a seat it will be a few minutes before you can go back. We are waiting for the lead investigator to get here before we let anyone back." I said and Esme smiled slightly. "But Bella sweet heart we just want to make sure he is okay." She said and I shook my head. "I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen but the rules are the rules." I said staying professional. Esme huffed before taking a seat in the waiting area.

James walked in about five minutes later and I lead the three back to the interrogation room. "Now doctor Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, Edward does have a right to an attorney if you have one in mind." James said as we walked back. "He won't need one while he's being interrogated. I hate saying this but I know my son did this. We just want to make sure that he is still breathing. Plus I know you can't really interrogate unless a parent or guardian is here." Carlisle said and I just rolled my eyes. "Officer McCarty. Mr. Cullen's parents are here as well as detective Cam." I announced as I neared Emmett. "Thank you Ms. Swan. Do you mind going to tell Chief Swan that the Cullen's as well as detective Cam are here please." Emmett asked and I nodded before making my way to Charlie's office. "Chief they're here. I lead them to Emmett and he wanted me to come tell you." I said and Charlie nodded before making his way down the hall to where the four were standing right outside the door. "Aro is waiting in the viewing room. When you are ready to start detective Cam he'll come in. I have decided not to be in there while you are interrogating. Mrs. Cullen if you'd like there is a chair in the viewing room. We normally only allow one guardian in the interrogation room." Charlie said and she nodded. "Thank you Charlie." She said as Charlie lead her to the viewing room. James let Carlisle into the interrogation room. "Bella are you going to be behind the glass?" James asked and I nodded. "With Emmett and Charlie. I'll be okay." I said biting my tongue and not saying anything about what he had said when we had met with Bendi, Case, and Mr. and Mrs. Whitley. Aro came out and he and James headed into the interrogation room while Emmett and I headed for the viewing room.


	18. The Interrogation

_James walked in about five minutes later and I lead the three back to the interrogation room. "Now doctor Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, Edward does have a right to an attorney if you have one in mind." James said as we walked back. "He won't need one while he's being interrogated. I hate saying this but I know my son did this. We just want to make sure that he is still breathing. Plus I know you can't really interrogate unless a parent or guardian is here." Carlisle said and I just rolled my eyes. "Officer McCarty. Mr. Cullen's parents are here as well as detective Cam." I announced as I neared Emmett. "Thank you Ms. Swan. Do you mind going to tell Chief Swan that the Cullen's as well as detective Cam are here please." Emmett asked and I nodded before making my way to Charlie's office. "Chief they're here. I lead them to Emmett and he wanted me to come tell you." I said and Charlie nodded before making his way down the hall to where the four were standing right outside the door. "Aro is waiting in the viewing room. When you are ready to start detective Cam he'll come in. I have decided not to be in there while you are interrogating. Mrs. Cullen if you'd like there is a chair in the viewing room. We normally only allow one guardian in the interrogation room." Charlie said and she nodded. "Thank you Charlie." She said as Charlie lead her to the viewing room. James let Carlisle into the interrogation room. "Bella are you going to be behind the glass?" James asked and I nodded. "With Emmett and Charlie. I'll be okay." I said biting my tongue and not saying anything about what he had said when we had met with Bendi, Case, and Mr. and Mrs. Whitley. Aro came out and he and James headed into the interrogation room while Emmett and I headed for the viewing room._

Esme was sitting in the corner with her eyes trained on the window as if she wasn't seeing what was actually going on in there. Charlie was over with Marcus watching it on the monitor and making quiet remarks to one another. While Emmett and I took our spots in front of the window to have a front row seat as to what was about to happen to the man that I once thought I was in love with. We watched as Aro and James broke Edward with ease, almost.

"So Edward you don't know who I am do you?" James asked and Edward just started at the straight ahead not responding to James. "I'm Detective James Cam from Port Angeles. I'm the lead detective on a few cases that are all tied together that have you as the prime suspect. One of them is the murder of a Ms. Lindsey Whitley. Do you recognize that name at all?" James asked and Edward nodded. "She and I dated a few years ago." Was Edward's short response. "Okay do you know a Ms. Brenda Johnson or a Ms. Casey Moss?" James asked and again Edward nodded. "Dated them too." James looked down at the file. "What about a Ms. Isabella Swan do you know her? I mean other than living in this small town." Edward's eyes darted from the window to the door and back. "Where is Bella?" Edward asked and James shook his head. "I take that as a yes. Well there are two things all of this ladies have in common and that is you and being attacked right after breaking up with you." James said but it seemed as if Edward hadn't heard him. "Where is Isabella Swan! I know she's here. I want to see Bella now!" Edward yelled and I looked to Emmett who wrapped his arm around me protectively. "I can't allow that Edward. You should know that." James responded simply and calmly.

"Jesus can't you just go in there so he will stop making an ass out of himself?" Esme piped from the corner of the room. I turned to look at her. That was not the Esme I knew and loved. "Isabella is not to go in there." Charlie spoke to which I was thankful. "Why the hell not that's what he wants. Doesn't he get like one thing he wants or something?" Esme said getting up and walking toward me. "Ma'am if you don't sit down I will have to escort you out of the police station." Marcus said from his seat. "Then I guess you are going to have to do that." Esme said as she grabbed my arm and started dragging me out of the room and away from safety. She was going to throw me to the lion so to speak before Emmett grabbed my other arm and held tight. "Mrs. Cullen I suggest you let go of Ms. Swan's arm or else we will have to arrest you for trying to interfere with a criminal investigation." Emmett said in his police officer's voice. "And what gives you the right?" Esme challenged as she tightened her grip on my arm and yanked me toward her. I'm so going to have bruises after this. "Esme please let me go." I pleaded turning to the woman who at one point cared for me like a mother should. "No Isabella not until my son gets what he wants." Esme said and it was all over after that. "Mrs. Cullen you are under arrest for trying to interfere with a criminal investigation. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" Marcus said as he stood and walked to Esme and put her in hand cuffs. "You have no right to arrest me for giving my son what he wants." Esme exclaimed as Marcus lead her out of the room and to the awaiting officer just outside the door. Emmett pulled me close and rubbed my arms where Esme was rough.

"Are you okay baby?" Emmett asked braking away from his police officer façade and going straight into the loving man that he is. "For now but I know I'm going to have bruises tomorrow." I said and Emmett looked to Charlie. "Bells do you want to press charges against Esme for assault?" Charlie asked and I just stood there dumbfounded. This woman was so kind and caring to me for so many years after my mother was gone. She took me in as her own and was so excited when Edward brought me home as his girlfriend. But now she wasn't the same woman, now she was cold and uncaring. "I don't know dad. I just don't know." I said as tears fell from my eyes. Emmett pulled me even tighter to his chest as the flood gates of my emotions opened wide. "Sh baby I know this is all stressful and confusing but we will make it through together I promise." Emmett whispered to me and I slowly calmed down as I turned my attention back to the interrogation room.

"Edward Isabella isn't here." Aro said. "She is I know she is I can feel it! Bella I just want to talk!" Edward yelled as he stood and walked to the window and started banging on it. "Mr. Cullen please sit down. She's not in there." Aro said and I saw that he was shaking from rage probably. "Not until I see Bella!" he screamed once again and I just couldn't take it anymore. I was no longer the sweet girl next door. Now I am Isabella Marie Swan the woman on a mission to put this asshole behind bars. "Dad I'm going in." I said in a firm voice. "Are you sure?" Charlie asked and I just nodded before making a bee line for the door.

When I was out of the room and at the interrogation room door I took a breath and then knocked. I waited for only a second before Aro opened the door. "Are you sure about this?" he asked but I brushed past him and stood right in front of Edward who had just turned from banging on the window. "Bella I knew you were here." He said smiling his crooked smile that I used to fall for. "Can it and sit the fuck down." I said standing my ground. Edward just laughed and moved toward me. Aro stepped in front of me slightly and Edward's eyes went to him. "What I can't hug an old friend?" Edward asked and I scoffed. "Sit down and we can talk." I said and Edward went to sit.

I sat in the chair opposite him and I could feel the eyes from the viewing room on me. No doubt Emmett's. "So Edward you've made an ass of yourself to see me now I'm here what do you want?" I asked and he just smiled. "I want you back. I'm so sorry that I did that to you." He said and I smirked in my head. "What did you do to me Edward be specific." I said hoping he would fall for my sweet and innocent act. "Well for hurting you when I shoot you. For breaking into Newton's store. And for burning down the house that we spent so many nights in making plans for the future." Hook line and sinker. "But what about you hurting my friends, Lindsey, Bendi, and Casey?" I asked hoping it would be easy this time too. "What about them? They were old girlfriends that just didn't get me like you do." Damn it. "But they're my friends and you did the same thing to them that you did to me." I pushed a little harder. "Yeah maybe but I did it for us so that they wouldn't ruin us baby." He said reaching out for my hands. I shook my head. "What did you do to Lindsey because whatever it was didn't kill Bendi or Casey." I said trying to get him to say it out right. "Well Lindsey I choked her until I felt the life leave her body. With Brenda and Casey I stabbed them in the stomach in hopes that they would bleed to death." And there it was. The confession that James needed to lock Edward up for the rest of his life plus some.

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled but it was too late James was in the corner smiling and when I looked up to Aro he was smiling proudly too. "Edward my boy what made you do all of that?" Carlisle asked as I stood up to leave. "Edward I'm sorry but you trying to make sure nothing ruined us actually did ruin us." I said before making my way out into the hall.

Carlisle followed closely behind me. "Are you going to do what your wife did?" I asked and Carlisle's face went pale. "What did she do?" he asked. "Carlisle, Esme is being held in a jail cell because she tried to interfere with a criminal investigation and I'm pressing assault charges too. She went crazy when Edward started yelling for me." I stated and Carlisle looked down to his feet. "Bella I am so so so very sorry. She and I are splitting up because of her attitude about all of this. I guess she feels like she's losing her only son and to me I hate that someone else lost their daughter because of my poor parenting." He said and I hugged him. "Carlisle it wasn't you that made Edward this way. He just is. And for you to stand behind the girls that he has hurt means a lot." I said when I pulled back. "Thank you Isabella." He said before turning for the exit. I made my way back to where Charlie, Emmett, Marcus, and Aro were waiting for me. "Bella I swear you should think about becoming a detective." Aro said hugging me. "No not at all. That wasn't Bella, that was Isabella Marie the meanest bitch you can come across in Forks." I said smiling. Charlie nodded before pulling me into a hug. "I'm proud of you baby. You got a confession quicker than anyone else probably would have." Charlie said and I smiled. "Thanks dad." I said before moving to Emmett. "You scared the hell out of me you know that right?" he asked and I nodded knowing that he didn't like that I had gone in there. "I know babe and I'm sorry for scaring you like that but I couldn't take it anymore. It seems like every time I turn around someone is trying to rip us apart." I said and Emmett nodded before he smiled. "My girl is a bad ass." He said before pulling me to him and causing me to laugh. "I love you so much baby." He said kissing the top of my head. "I love you too." I said.

"No she doesn't! She loves me!" Edward yelled as he was being lead out of interrogation by James. "Yeah right buddy she is my girl and hopefully she will say yes to a ring someday but for today I think I'll ask her if she'd like to go home." Emmett said and I smiled. "Abso-freaking-loutly let's go home and stretch out on our nice bed." I said grabbing his hand and leading him past Edward. "See you in court." I said as I passed. Today was stressful but at least I sort of started my new job.


	19. Author's note

So I know it's been a little while since I've updated The Days of Us. There is a reason behind it. The next part that's coming up is hard to write because it is so very painful and upsetting to remember it. I'm taking a little break from this story so that I can produce the best chapters for it. I need to get my head straight before I post the next few chapters. I am so sorry for taking a break but I, as well as my therapist, think that it is best to take time in writing the next few chapters.

Love, Lover1420


	20. Trouble at the Cullen House

"_No she doesn't! She loves me!" Edward yelled as he was being lead out of interrogation by James. "Yeah right buddy she is my girl and hopefully she will say yes to a ring someday but for today I think I'll ask her if she'd like to go home." Emmett said and I smiled. "Abso-freaking-loutly let's go home and stretch out on our nice bed." I said grabbing his hand and leading him past Edward. "See you in court." I said as I passed. Today was stressful but at least I sort of started my new job. _

Weeks went by quickly and I was settling into my job at the station. As well as returning to school for the spring semester, only to turn around and tell Charlie that I want to be homeschooled because everyone and I mean everyone was just staring and talking behind my back about what had happened with Edward and me. Of course Charlie agreed as long as I completed all of my school work during school hours and came right to work after I was finished. I couldn't argue I mean this man was letting me live with my boyfriend and I hadn't even graduated yet.

Today I took a break from school work because I was already ahead of what I should be, so instead I was working all day. I walked over to Emmett's desk which was beside Charlie's office around all of the other desks in the building which were empty for once. I set down a few folders for him to look over and he smiled a little seductively before saying "I'm going to run over to the diner and grab lunch, you want anything se… Bella?" He almost forgot that we were at work and he couldn't call me anything else but my name. "Sure my normal would be great please. Extra fries this time." I said giving him the same smile he gave me just moments ago. "Chicken sandwich with cheese, fries, and a large chocolate shake oh and extra fries. Right?" he asked and I just laughed and nodded before walking back to my desk, swaying my hips a little more than normal just for good messure.

Emmett walked out of the station only minutes later throwing a wink over his shoulder as he went thru the door. I sat back and sighed for a minute trying to think of why I deserved someone that good to me before gathering the folders that needed to go to Charlie and making my way to his office. I knocked lightly and waited for his gravely "Come in." I walked in and sat the files on his desk. "Thank you Bells." He said as he looked up from another case file. "You okay dad?" I asked seeing the look on his face. "Yeah just reading over Edward's file is all." He said and I sighed. "Dad you don't need to keep reading over that. Court is in two weeks. I'm fully prepared to face him and then it's all over. We won't have to deal with him anymore. You keep reading that and all it does is make you angry all over again." I said taking the file from his hands to file it back where it belongs. "I'm not the only one who keeps reading it. Emmett reads it as much if not more than I do. We do it because someone we care about was involved in it and we are still trying to figure out how we missed it. How I missed it all these years." He whispered out the last part. "Dad you didn't miss it. We were fine for so long and then as soon as Emmett and Rosalie moved to Forks, he just snapped. He wasn't the same guy that I had grown up with, he became someone that I don't recognize." I said going around and hugging Charlie. "But he should have shown signs they all show signs before they do anything." All I could do then was hug my dad as if I was holding him together while he fell apart. "If anyone had seen the signs it should have been me dad. He didn't show signs and that does make it so much worse because of how long he got away with it but it is coming to an end that he himself didn't see happening. He'll get what he deserves and every last girl that he hurt will get the peace that they deserve." I said as I held tight to Charlie trying to hide what could only be described as a mix of hurt and anger.

When Emmett got back we all went to my desk and ate lunch while we talked about little things like the wedding that was coming up with Sue and Charlie. After the house burnt down Charlie decided that since he was getting married to Sue that it was about time that they lived together and I couldn't have been happier. He sold the land that the house had sat on for so many years. And with that money along with the money from the insurance Charlie replaced all of our belongs that were in the house and with the rest of the money he set up a savings account for Emmett and I, even after I told him that he didn't have to. Things were getting back to normal around Forks and I was happy to see that it was.

Night came all too quickly and soon I was handing off the unfinished paperwork to the night receptionist and packing my things up. "Are you off the clock yet Bella?" Emmett asked with a smile on his face as he came out of Charlie's office. "Why yes I am babe." I said smiling right back at him. "Good because there's something I forgot to do this morning before we got to work." He said with a look on his face that I recognized all too well. He was in a very playful mood which normally leads to trouble. However I decided to feed into his playful mood a little bit. "Oh yeah and what did you forget to do this morning?" I asked acting extremely innocent. "I forgot to kiss my beautiful and very sexy girlfriend this morning." He said coming closer to me. "You should defiantly kiss her then I mean if she is as beautiful as you say." I said edging closer to him. "Oh words do not describe how beautiful she is." He smirked as he stepped closer as well. We met somewhere in the middle and wrapped our arms around each other before planting a very heated kiss on each other. "Let's get home." Emmett said as he grabbed my hand and we started heading out the front door and to the Jeep.

Before we could even get to the Jeep Charlie came rushing out. "Emmett I'm sorry but I need your help. We got a call out at the Cullen house." Charlie said and I just glared at him. "Bella you need to go as well. Someone is hurt they called for an ambulance too. You know must of the stuff an EMT would ask." Charlie said and with that I grabbed the keys out of Emmett's hand. "Be careful!" I heard Emmett yell as I shut the door and brought the Jeep to a roar. I tore down the road only thinking about Alice and not caring what would happen if the person was still there. I grabbed my phone and called Alice but she didn't answer. I tried and tried to get in touch with Alice but I couldn't. I screamed with anger and worry as I made my way to the all too familiar house.

When I turned into the drive way for the Cullen house I noticed that Emmett and Charlie were right behind me but that wouldn't stop me. Not if the girl who was like my sister was hurt. I came to a screeching halt in front of the house and saw the front door open and Esme standing on the front porch with a baseball bat in one hand and Alice's hair, still attached to her head might I add, in the other. I jumped out of the Jeep quickly and started making my way over to the steps. My heart broke at the sight before me. Alice was barely keeping herself up, blood was running down her face and her arm was deformed. One of her eyes were swollen shut and I couldn't help but let the scream out of my chest

"Don't come near us." Esme said as she raised the bat in a motion that she was going to hit Alice again. "Bella!" Alice screamed as tears fell down her blood soaked face. "Esme stop she's our daughter!" Carlisle screamed from inside. "And she thinks that what Bella did to our son was right!" Esme yelled before yanking on Alice's hair making her scream out in pain. I couldn't really believe what I was seeing at this very moment.


	21. Let Her Go

"_Don't come near us." Esme said as she raised the bat in a motion that she was going to hit Alice again. "Bella!" Alice screamed as tears fell down her blood soaked face. "Esme stop she's our daughter!" Carlisle screamed from inside. "And she thinks that what Bella did to our son was right!" Esme yelled before yanking on Alice's hair making her scream out in pain. I couldn't really believe what I was seeing at this very moment._

"Let her go please!" I begged Esme. "Not a chance you filthy lying whore." Esme spat out as she again yanked on Alice's hair. "I'll do whatever you want just please let Alice go. She doesn't deserve this." I pleaded again to no avail. Alice kept screaming in pain and tears were flowing down my face non-stop. This is all my fault.

"Esme put the ball bat down and let Alice go. We can fix this." Charlie said from by his cruiser. I turned and saw that both Emmett and Charlie had their guns pointed at Esme. I stepped in front of them hoping that Esme would see that I would risk myself. "Let Alice go. I'll take her place. Just please let her go. You want to punish me not her right?" I pleaded with Esme and she shook her head. "They won't shoot at you if you have me." I said and she looked from me to behind me where Emmett and Charlie were. "Fine get up here now. And no playing games with me." Esme finally gave in. "One more thing can Carlisle come outside too?" I asked and she sighed. "Out of the house now Carlisle!" Esme shouted. I walked up the steps slowly so that she didn't get spooked.

Once I was up next to Alice, Esme let Alice's hair go before latching on to mine and yanking hard. "Ali go." I said but she shook her head. "I'm not leaving you Bella." She said with tears along with blood going down her face. "Go I'll be alright." I gave her a weak smile and finally she nodded and got up with the help of Carlisle before they went to the other side of the cruiser behind Charlie and Emmett where no doubt an EMT would be waiting for her. I knew I should have let them into my game plan but I couldn't because there really wasn't one. I wanted to make sure my best friend slash sister is safe and if that meant taking her place then so be it.

"Now what do you want Esme." I asked from the position I was in. "I want Edward here. She's the one who put him away and he should have say as to what happens to her." Esme said loud enough for everyone in front of the house to hear. "Esme you know I can't do that." Charlie said lowering his gun. "Yes you can! I want Edward!" Esme yelled as she once again yanked on my hair. "Esme I want Edward too." I said hoping she would listen and believe me. "No you don't. You're just lying." she said looking down on me. "I do. Emmett can't give me what Edward did. I want Edward back too." I lied through my teeth.

I heard a sinister laugh coming from the house and when I turned around I saw the one person who would get joy out of this other than Edward. "I want you to tell Emmett that right now." Rosalie said coming out of the house. "Tell Emmett that you don't want him anymore." Rose said with a sinister smile on her face. "Em I don't want you anymore. I want Edward, he's it for me. He always has been and always will be." I cried out. That one lie broke my heart because it wasn't true and the look on Emmett's face told me he truly believed what I had just said. "Good girl now let's get inside." Esme said as Rosalie grabbed one arm and Esme grabbed the other and drug me into the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked as they dragged me up the stairs. "To Edward's room. You will wait there until Edward is here and then he can chose what is to become of you." Esme said as we got to Edward's door. Rosalie opened the door and I was then tossed onto Edward's bed. The very same bed that I had lost my virginity on. The same bed that I spent many days and nights watching movies on. The bed that I have a feeling I'm going to die on. Esme and Rosalie started to undress me. "What…What are you doing?" I asked as tears ran down my face. " To insure that you don't leave of course." Esme said as she took my bra off. She and Rosalie got me completely naked despite my trying to fight them off before tying me to the bed. Esme and Rosalie walked out with all of my clothes in hand.

I screamed out hoping someone would hear me. Alice needs to hear me, she can get to me easier if she could only hear me.

Alice's POV

I could hear screaming coming from the direction of Edward's room. "Dad they... Bella... I… I gotta help her." I cried to my dad who was holding me tightly in the back of the ambulance. "I hear her baby. I wish there was something I could do." He said as he rubbed my back. "I've got to do something. She wouldn't be in there if I had just kept my mouth shut." I said as I tried to figure out a way to help Bella. Then it hit me. Edward had this latter that could barley be seen outside of his bedroom window. Bella used to sneak in at night and I would sneak in after curfew using it. "Dad what if we could get inside?" I asked and he shook his head. "Your mother won't let any of us in." he said and I looked at him through my one good eye and shook my head. "There is a way in. You and mom don't know about it. Right outside of Edward's window he built a latter leading up to his room. It's on the house and he painted it to match the house so no one could see it unless they were really looking for it. I know where it is we can use that to get in. The screams sound like they are coming from his room anyway." I explained and dad looked at me in shock. "We can't go in but you can show Emmett and Charlie were it is. They can use that to get Bella out." He said and I just nodded not telling him that weather he liked it or not I was going in. My best friend is risking her life when it should be me.

Dad told Charlie and Emmett what I had told him and they asked if I was sure that mom didn't know where it was at and I was as sure as I could get about that. Once they agreed to check it out I showed them where it was at. Emmett started to climb the latter and when he got to the window he slowly opened it. All that could be heard was Bella screaming out for help, screaming out my name. Charlie and dad went back around front so that mom didn't look out and no one be there. When they were out of sight I motioned for Emmett to go in that I was watching but once he was in I climbed in after him.

The sight before me made me sick to my stomach. Bella was tied to Edward's bed naked. "Bella I am so sorry." I whispered to her as I started to untie her. "Oh thank god Alice I was hoping you would remember the stupid latter he built." She whispered as she tried to control her breathing.

The door opened minutes later and I was so afraid that it was mom. But when it was fully opened I was so glad that it was dad instead. "Alice go tell Charlie to get another ambulance here quickly." Dad said and I looked down to where he had been and noticed a pool of blood. I jumped up and ran from the room. Bella was going to die and it was going to be my fault. I should have noticed the blood sooner.


	22. Days Gone By

_The door opened minutes later and I was so afraid that it was mom. But when it was fully opened I was so glad that it was dad instead. "Alice go tell Charlie to get another ambulance here quickly." Dad said and I looked down to where he had been and noticed a pool of blood. I jumped up and ran from the room. Bella was going to die and it was going to be my fault. I should have noticed the blood sooner._

Emmett's POV

Two days later

Bella had a few surgeries to stop the bleeding. When we got to the hospital she was rushed up to the operating room. They said it was internal bleeding from being dragged up the flight of stairs. I couldn't really focus on much else since that day. I almost lost Bella. Charlie was beating himself up as well saying that we should have never let her go to that damn house and to a point he was right. I should have sent her home and just kept her updated on what was happening. But I also knew better. Bella was going to go anyway when Charlie said that it was a call to the Cullen house. Although she and Edward were well over she still cared about that family just like she cares for Charlie and me. And to be honest I cared about them too. Just not Rosalie or Edward.

Alice had been checked out and she was kept overnight but released to go home the next day, which she didn't. She blamed herself for what happened to Bella so she stayed with me at Bella's bedside the entire time. She too didn't focus on much other than Bella. Carlisle made us eat even though neither of us wanted to and he made sure that we weren't disturbed to much during the day. Charlie had taken some time off and made sure that I had enough time off. Of course him being the chief of police helped a lot and the rest of the department understood that we wanted to be with Bella since it was such a hard time.

"Emmett you and Alice go home, get a shower take a nap and then come back. You've both been here for two days straight. I give you my word if anything with Bella's condition changes I will call you." Carlisle said but I didn't want to go. "No I'm fine." I said and Alice pipped up as well. "I'm not leaving Bella." Carlisle sighed as Charlie walked in. "What's going on?" Charlie asked looking from me and Alice to Carlisle. "They need to go home get a shower and rest some. But neither want to go." Charlie nodded. "Emmett I'm here with Bella go home for a few hours. Take Alice with you. Bella wouldn't want to wake up and see that you two haven't slept or showered in days." Charlie said and I sghed. "Can't argue with that." Alice said bring a small smile to my face. She was right Charlie had a point if Bella knew that I wasn't getting any sleep just because she was in the hospital she would have my ass. "Fine. Alice do you want to stop and grab some of your clothes?" I asked looking at her but she shook her head. "I don't want to ever go back to that house." Alice said looking at Carlisle. "That's okay I have a bag of your clothes in the trunk of my car. We can go down and get them." Carlisle said sadly.

I stood from the chair next to Bella's bed and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I love you baby. I'll be back in just a few hours. And when I get back I want to see those big beautiful brown eyes." I whispered in her ear. When I stood straight again I saw that Alice and Carlisle had left the room. "They said they'll meet you at the Jeep." Charlie said as he took Alice's seat. I nodded my head and glanced back at Bella before making my way out of the hospital.

Alice and I rode in silence toward mine and Bella's house. Until the radio reporter's voice came out of the speakers. "_Sounds like craziness runs in the Cullen family. First Edward Cullen the eldest child of the family was arrest and charged with several counts of assault with a deadly weapon and a first degree murder charge and now his mother Esme Cullen is being charged with two counts of assault with a deadly weapon. It is unknown what transpired with Esme Cullen or who she was assaulting however sources say that one of the females that Mrs. Cullen assaulted remains in the hospital in critical condition. We will be following this story as it unfolds. Now here's Trish with the weather." _I turned the radio off and focused on the road. Until I heard sobs coming from the seat next to me. "Alice are you okay?" I asked knowing that that was a stupid question. "First Edward tries to kill Bella and puts her in the hospital holding on for dear life and now my own mother, a woman who Bella looked up to since her mother went away, tries to do the same thing and for what? What is the point of hurting your own family? Bella is in the fucking hospital and all I can truly think about is why did Edward and mother want to hurt her. She's my best friend. I don't want to live here without my best friend. You know when Dad told us that we were moving I was only five but I remember that day. I told him I didn't want to move and be the new girl and be some kind of freak. I wanted to stay with my friends in Texas. But of course I couldn't stay by myself so when we moved to Forks and when I started school I met Bella. She was the first person in Forks that I actually liked other than my family. She became my sister right from the start. She showed me all the cool things in Forks, of course they were cool then and not so much now that we are older but still. She opened my eyes to a whole new world. And now she's in a hospital bed because I couldn't keep my damn mouth shut." Alice said breaking out in sobs again.

When we reached the house and Alice got out I hugged her tightly to me. "Bella opened my eyes to you know. I thought that Rosalie was it that was what I deserved out of a relationship. But then in struts Bella and she showed me that not all women want my money. She showed me that I can be loved and that I shouldn't let anyone treat me badly. She became my rock and I will fight for her with every last breath I have because she is my life now and I wouldn't change that for the world." I said and Alice looked up at me with a small smile. "You are so good to her Emmett and I am so happy to see her smile when you are around." She said and I nodded before heading for the front door so that we could both get a shower and take a quick nap.


End file.
